То что никогда не должно было случиться
by Nosferaty
Summary: Что же на самом деле произошло 100 лет назад? Почему началась война? Моя точка зрения... Несколько новых персонажей и описание близких отношений между родственниками. Противникам подобных сюжетов не рекомендуется.


То, что никогда не должно было случится.

150 лет до событий описанных в Аватаре. Страна Огня. Замок Хозяина Огня.

-Сколько можно ждать! Я не понимаю, почему так долго! Что-то не так! Ну же отвечай!- мужчина в роскошных красно-черных одеждах орал на маленького сгорбившегося человечка в белом халате и смешной шапочке. Тот стоял, согнувшись почти что пополам, и трясся от страха. Женщина в таких же белых одеждах вошла в комнату.

-Прошу вас не кричите, вашей супруге не станет от этого легче. Все в порядке, беспокоится не о чем. Роды никогда не были легкой процедурой ни для кого. Но пока нет причин для беспокойства.

-Нет причин для беспокойства! Вы сума сошли! Я немедленно хочу видеть свою жену, хочу знать, что с ней все хорошо! Хотя как с ней может быть всё хорошо, она там уже почти сутки. И не говорите мне, что это нормально, это не так!- Мужчина не желал успокаиваться, и, казалось, пытался разозлить сам себя. Ему это не плохо удавалось.

Женщина предприняла ещё одну попытку успокоить его:

-Вы не можете зайти, это противоречит традициям.

-Я НЕ МОГУ! Как ты смеешь так говорить! Я Хозяин Огня, я правитель этой страны и я могу всё, что пожелаю!- с этими словами он отпихнул застывшего в поклоне лекаря (кто же ещё это мог быть) и направился к двери.

-Прошу вас господин, не входите…

Окончания фразы не услышал никто, потому что Хозяин Огня уже скрылся за дверью, говорить дальше не имело смысла.

-Ты сказал ему, в чем дело?- она обращалась к маленькому человечку.

-Н-н-нет, я не успел…я...- закончить он не смог.

-Ты что? Ты должен был сажать уже давно, он же все равно узнает, когда они родятся,- женщина покачала головой, но больше ничего не сказала.

Она лежала, закрыв глаза, и молила бога, чтобы все это поскорее кончилось. Хоть как, пускай даже смертью, все равно она не может больше…нет… Новая волна судорог пришла как всегда неожиданно, хотя помощница доктора и пыталась убедить её отслеживать эти моменты, готовиться, дышать в такт…_Нет, у меня нет сил, просто нет сил. Как же хочется забыться.. Но этот монстр внутри меня не даст…Нет… Он как очень опытный и умелый палач никогда не даст своей жертве соскользнуть …уйти в спасительное забвенье. Нет, он будет мучить до конца._

-Любимая…- Тихо прошелестел над ухом голос. Голос, который не спутать ни с чьим другим, никогда не забыть. Его голос. Она улыбнулась. Интересно он и вправду здесь или это её сознание играет с ней?

-Любимая…-_Да это он. Он. А она не может даже открыть глаза. Или может?_ Изображение комнаты плыло перед глазами и никак не желало становиться более отчетливым_. Надо сделать ещё усилие, посмотреть на него, вдруг это последний раз, когда я его вижу? _Эта мысль придала сил. Она смогла сфокусироваться на пламени свечи подле её ложа, а после перевела взгляд в сторону голоса. Это был он. Её возлюбленный, её муж, её господин, её Хозяин. _Да теперь я знаю, почему мне так плохо. Мне слишком повезло, меня выдали замуж, как и сотни других девушек, против моего желания, по политическим или черт знает каким соображениям. Мой муж должен был интересоваться мной исключительно в пределах, установленных этикетом, и иметь множество наложниц. Но мне повезло. Слишком повезло. Это расплата. Это конец. Счастье не может длиться долго. Спасибо и за эти несколько лет._

-Любимая как ты? Тебе очень больно? Я слышал, как ты кричала, я волнуюсь.

_Он ещё здесь. Да он меня любит, это правда. Это счастье._

-Я, наверное, умираю,- выдавила она, наконец.

-Нет, не говори так, прошу тебя. Я верю, ты сможешь, ты справишься, ты должна… ради меня.

Никогда он ещё не был так несчастен. Никогда. Видеть, как она страдает, было выше его сил. Но и уйти он не мог. Уйти, значит бросить, нет, он не бросит её, он будет с ней до конца, даже если это конец её жизни. _НЕТ. Она не умрет никогда. Нет только не это. Забери все что хочешь, только не её. Ты уже отнял у меня сына. Только вот он пока не знает об этом, но её не забирай. Жестокий бог, злой и расчетливый, ты не можешь забрать её!_ «НЕТ»- последнее слово он выкрикнул вслух.

-Подержи меня за руку, пожалуйста, пока все не кончится,- неожиданно четко и спокойно прозвучал её голос…

Солнце светило очень ярко. Это был август самый жаркий месяц в году, самая середина августа. Року сидел в тени большого дерева и смотрел на воду в пруду. Странное дело он был магом огня, но при этом его всегда притягивала вода. Он мог часами на нее смотреть, и концентрироваться на воде было гораздо легче, чем на солнце. Сегодня оно его просто раздражало. _Мне уже 15. Почему отец до сих пор не дал мне никакого поручения, никакой работы? Я только и делаю, что тренируюсь, я и так уже владею магией огня лучше всех своих учителей, почему он не придумает мне какое-нибудь более рациональное занятие? А может мне надо самому об этом подумать? Может, стоит поинтересоваться, чем сейчас заняты мои школьные товарищи, и помогать им? Нет, я не могу отбирать у них работу, для меня все эти занятия будут временными, пока я не стану Хозяином Огня, а для них это серьезно, это ступеньки в их карьерной лестнице. Черт! Ну ведь можно же меня хоть как-то использовать. Не буду же я всю жизнь учится! Пока отец не умрет. Или пока война не начнется. Да, пожалуй, если бы на нас напали, например, маги земли отец бы назначил меня… ну как минимум командующим. Я читаю только технические описания боевых орудий или книги по тактике и стратегии ведения войны в различных условиях, а ну да, и ещё некоторые рекомендации военачальникам, как обращаться с подчиненными. Зачем? Если войны все рано нет?_

Большой тронный зал. Пламя колышется вокруг Его трона. Других источников света нет. Просторный зал весь выполнен в красных тонах, но из-за отсутствия света кажется, что в глубине он темно красный, если не черный. В зале нет никого, кроме одного человека, окружённого стеной огня. Он сидит неотрывно глядя в одну точку. Может показаться, что он не дышит. Но это не так. Пока горит пламя, он жив. Точнее наоборот это пламя горит, пока он жив.

_Да, теперь я понимаю. У тебя превосходное чувство умора. Ты забрал у меня сына и любимую жену и дал взамен двоих близнецов. Мы в расчете. Или нет. Нет. Я не желаю их даже видеть. Хватит того, что я видел их после рождения. Никогда не видел ничего ужаснее: маленькие, сморщенные уродцы. В крови. Её крови. Её больше нет. Она ушла. Ушла навсегда. За что? Это все неправильно, с самого начала не правильно. С того самого дня….. _

(двумя годами раньше)

…. -Ваше Величество, к Вам послы: мудрецы из храма Аватара,- голос юного придворного прозвучал звонко и тожественно. Было заметно, что он нервничает. Видимо, его назначили недавно, и он не успел ещё привыкнуть и вжиться в роль. Поэтому постарался замереть, подобно статуе.

-Пусть войдут,- коротко ответил Хозяин Огня.

Вошедшие люди носили одежды жителей Царства Земли и были весьма преклонного возраста.

_Так, кажется, я знаю, о чем они хотят поговорить, опять та же проблема. У нас нет Аватара. Точнее у них больше нет, а у нас еще нет. Или уже есть, но пока ему не исполниться 16 лет мы вряд ли узнаем, кто он. Чего они хотят? Прошло ещё только 13 лет. Хотя им виднее, когда точно умер последний Аватар. _Он сделал едва заметный жест юноше.

-Хозяин разрешает вам говорить,- всё так же громко и четко доложил молодой человек.

И они заговорили…

Воспоминание ушло так же внезапно, как и появилось. Оставив после себя горький привкус во рту. Твой сын - Аватар. Всё, мир померк. _Мой единственный сын. У меня нет жены, она умерла через год после рождения Року. Мне некому оставить трон. Начнется гражданская война. Или просто борьба за власть. Жестокая, кровавая. Нет смысла даже назначать приемника: его всё равно убьют. Надо… Что? Жениться вновь? Так они, кажется, посоветовали тебе? Твои верные советники, твои друзья; те, кто будет грызть друг другу глотки, когда тебя не станет, если у тебя не будет сына... Даже девушку нашли: 18 лет, красивая, из хорошей семьи. Мог ли я предположить тогда, что полюблю её? И тем более, что она полюбит меня?_

Року только что закончил очередную тренировку, и теперь ему больше всего в жизни хотелось поскорее принять ванну. Как можно скорее.

-Принц Року! - мелодичный и такой приятный голос прозвучал совсем близко.

- Здравствуй, Ми Инг. Я, кажется, уже говорил, чтобы ты звала меня просто Року. По-крайней мере пока мы одни, - он позволил себе улыбнуться и подмигнуть девушке. Та моментально залилась краской.

-Здравствуйте принц. Я просто хотела узнать, не хотите ли Вы прогуляться со мной в саду? - на этот раз она тоже улыбнулась.

-С удовольствием, только приму ванну. Да, чуть не забыл… - принц замялся.

-Да, я слушаю. Что вы чуть не забыли, Ваше Величество? - девушка немного подалась вперед, словно боялась, что не услышит.

-Э-э-э… Перестань звать меня «Ваше Величество», – После недолгого молчания скороговоркой проговорил юноша. _Черт, что ты мелешь. Ты же совсем не это хотел сказать. Ну же, давай, это совсем не сложно… _

-Да, и ещё, ты сегодня очень красива. Да. Точно. _О, Агни, замолчи немедленно._ Встретимся через полчаса в большой беседке, возле фонтана,- Быстро развернувшись, принц почти что бежал к себе в комнату.

-Хорошо…- только и могла вымолвить потрясенная девушка.

- Привет, ещё раз. Как ты? – Совсем тихо проговорил юноша. Он подкрался незаметно и не хотел, чтобы девушка испугалась.

- Всё хорошо. А как ты? У тебя теперь есть брат и сестра, что ты об этом думаешь? Твой отец сильно расстроен. Он сильно любил свою вторую жену... - Девушка пристально смотрела Року в глаза, словно там должен был быть написан ответ. _Какие у него, все-таки, красивые глаза, какой он сам красивый… Ну почему он принц, почему? Я не могу быть его женой, моя семья и так лояльна Хозяину Огня. Наш брак не принесет никакой выгоды._

-Да я знаю. Только вот близнецы его совсем не радуют, он даже отказался их сам называть. Говорит, ему все равно, как их назовут. Я даже не знаю, я пока видел их всего один раз. Думаю, что когда они немного подрастут, у меня будет более четкое мнение на этот счет. Сейчас они просто лежат в кроватке. Кстати, ты знаешь, они ведь до сих пор лежат в одной кроватке. И все попытки их разлучить пока не увенчались успехом. Они даже во сне, как будто чувствуют друг друга: стоит одного забрать – другой тут же просыпается и начинает истошно орать. И едят они тоже только вместе. Представляешь? – юноша вопросительно посмотрел на девушку.

- Вполне: они же близнецы. Это, наверное, нормально, что они так сильно привязаны друг к другу. Представь себе: они 9 месяцев были вместе, а тут их берут и пытаются разлучить, – Ми Инг смотрела куда-то за спину принца, пока говорила это.

-Что там такое? - Року обернулся,- Куда ты смотришь?

-Да так, просто красивый цветок распустился на розе, которая обвивает эту беседку, ещё вчера его не было, а сегодня он уже такой большой и красивый… - её красивый голос прозвучал как-то совсем тихо и печально. _Красивый как ты. Я знаю тебя с детства, и вот ты внезапно стал юношей. А я и не заметила, как ты вдруг расцвел, совсем как цветок… _

-Может, поможешь мне придумать имена для них? - попытался хоть как-то нарушить внезапно наступившую тишину Року.

-Да, конечно. С удовольствием. – Девушка пыталась улыбнуться, но улыбка получилась немного натянутая.

А вокруг беседки раскинулся настоящий тропический сад, живущий своей собственной жизнью. И ни одному цветку, ни одному дереву или другому растению не было дело до происходящего внутри. Только роза, уже многие годы обвивающая беседку, запускала внутрь свои отростки с распустившимися на них цветами, как будто хотела подслушать о чём же они там так долго говорят... Но и ей наверняка не было дела. Как никому не было дела до двух младенцев мирно дремлющих в кроватке… Знал ли кто-нибудь, что принесут в мир эти крохи? Нет, конечно, нет. И не мог знать. Даже Аватар не мог.

Город Огня. Канун нового Года.

Город напоминал ему девушек, которые часто встречаются в портовых городах и предлагают свои «услуги» приезжим купцам, морякам или на худой конец (если уж совсем не повезет) солдатам_. С каких пор ты стал таким грубым, Року? _Нет, он не грубый город действительно был украшен сверх всякой меры, так что от всего этого красочного великолепия уже через час-другой у людей начинали болеть глаза, а потом и голова. Дело в том, что праздновали не только Новый Год, праздновали рождение детей. Не совсем обычных детей. И по рождению, и самих по себе. Им было уже по 4 месяца. Но раньше праздновать правитель не позволял – он был в трауре. При родах умерла его жена.

Он и сейчас скоробил, но это же не повод лишать своих подданных праздника? _Я убедил его в том, что нам необходимо устроить праздник. О, Агни, знал бы я тогда, чем это обернётся, ни за что не стал бы браться за это. Что мне теперь делать? Надо посоветоваться с Ми Инг, а то от разговоров с самим собой можно с ума сойти. _

Он нашел не нашел её ни в саду, ни в храме и решил передать, что хочет видеть её через служанку. Он не любил этого делать, хотя понимал, что все и так знают об их встречах. С каждым разом ему было всё тяжелее просто сидеть с ней рядом, а уж о том, как не просто было расставаться и говорить нечего. _Скоро моё шестнадцатилетие, надо будет по случаю поговорить с отцом. Или сначала с ней, а вдруг потом ничего не выйдет, и я дам ей лишь напрасную надежду? А вдруг она вообще не любит меня, и я зря мучаюсь? Нет, это невозможно. Может и не любит, но я ей нравлюсь. К тому же я самый сильный маг огня (из тех, кого я знаю), так что с любым соперником я без труда справлюсь на Аги Кай. Да, сначала поговорю с отцом. _

Мысли молодого человека были прерваны, т.к. он неожиданно обнаружил, что ничего не видит. Кто-то закрыл ему глаза.

-Угадай кто? – голос звучал очень близко и в то же время приглушённо.

-Ми…

-Тсс…- девушка убрала руки с его глаз.

Року обернулся и не смог удержаться, чтобы не открыть рот. Сказать он, правда, ничего не смог, только стоял и смотрел. И выглядел при этом очень глупо, надо сказать.

Она была великолепна. На такие праздники полагалось одевать одежду только оттенков красного, чтобы отличаться от простого народа, который в этот день наряжался как хотел, хоть в шубу людей из племени Воды. Но не каждая девушка решилась бы одеть настолько бледное нежно-алое платье. Надо было иметь очень выразительные черты лица и хоть немного загорелую кожу, чтобы не быть похожей на привидение. Девушки из благородных семей предпочитали более яркие наряды.

-Нравиться? – лукаво улыбнувшись, спросила девушка.

-Да…- только и смог проговорить юноша.

-Ну… может ты хотел пригласить меня на праздник? – спросила девушка видя, что положение безнадежно и парень вряд ли додумается до этого сам.

-Эээ.. нет. То есть я не это хотел сказать. _Вот зараза, она же сейчас обидится. Надо срочно что-то придумать. _Я хотел с тобой поговорить. А праздник… Ты понимаешь, я только что был в городе, там нечто невообразимое происходит. На площади красного дракона, например, столько огней и все, начиная от людей и заканчивая зданиями пестрит всеми цветами радуги. Да, люди кроме этого ещё и ведут себя как сумасшедшие.

-Ну и что! Так и должно быть. Это же праздник! Давай сходим…ну пожалуйста. Ты же знаешь, я не могу пойти одна, а братья не хотят меня брать, потому что идут со своими девушками…

-Ну хорошо, пошли - почти что обречённо проговорил Року.

Где-то за городом.

Горы окружают город Огня с севера и востока. Они не высокие и очень древние. В отличие от тех, что на юге страны. Они очень высоки и на вершинах лежит снег. Но здесь, на уступе снега нет. Зато есть великолепный вид на город. Отсюда праздник наконец-то выглядит красивым, не режет глаза и не давит на сознание. Он как огонь, горящий в камине посреди просторной темной комнаты, на него хочется смотреть и смотреть…

-Ты был прав насчет праздника…Прости, что заставила тебя пойти.

-Ничего страшного, зато теперь мы здесь. Мне нравится это место гораздо больше, чем зал для приёма гостей. – Року попытался улыбнуться. _Интересно она поняла? Ну конечно поняла. Она же не дура. Ты хотел сказать, что здесь нас никто не увидит. _

-Так о чем ты хотел поговорить – девушка умело перевела разговор.

-О том, что произошло с утра. Ты наверно уже знаешь?

-Нет. Я знаю, что с утра был какой-то переполох, но что конкретно случилось, я не представляю.

-Это Мао.

-Мао? Ты же говорил, что Маи развивается быстрее и с ней больше хлопот, - удивилась девушка.

-Нет. Это её брат. У них явно разные характеры. Я это только сегодня обнаружил, она всё более спокойная и плачет всё меньше, а вот брат наоборот. С каждым разом требует всё больше внимания. Обычно во время купания или кормления их берут из кроватки одновременно, чтобы они не плакали друг без друга, но сегодня так получилось, что слуги были заняты приготовлениями к празднику, и осталось всего две служанки и кормилица. Ну так вот. Служанка взяла Маи и отнесла кормилице, а потом собиралась взять Мао. Как только сестру забрали, он заплакал, но видимо уже соображает, что некому его взять и быстро перестал. А когда служанка вернулась за ним…- Року сделал эффектную паузу - он запустил струю огня её в лицо.

-Ужас! Но ему 4 месяца, разве такое возможно?

-Вообще-то нет. Специально нет. Он ещё не освоил контроль, конечно же. Иначе это была бы катастрофа. Но видимо потеря сестры хоть на краткий миг для него слишком сильная травма и это привело к таким последствиям.

-А что с Маи?

-Так пустяки. Всего-навсего отказалась есть. Это, почти что радостная новость. В том смысле, что могло быть гораздо хуже.

-Что ты имеешь в виду?

-А то, что это не простая связь между близнецами.

-Не поняла.

-А то, что они действительно не могут жить друг без друга. И если бы при родах погиб один из них, то второй бы тоже умер. Может не сразу, но через некоторое время.

-Ты уверен?

-Я уверен в том, что они друг друга чувствуют. Вот, например, пару дней назад я показал Маи красивую безделушку, пока её брат не проснулся. Она её посмотрела и отдала мне назад. Я уже говорил, что они не играют с игрушками поодиночке. Потом, проделал тот же фокус с другой красивой вещью, только на этот раз подкараулил Мао. Сейчас они уже не просыпаются одновременно и это возможно. Ну так вот. Потом я показал им две сразу и обоим. И что ты думаешь?

-Каждый взял свою?

-Нет.

-Другую?

-Нет.

Девушка вопросительно посмотрела на принца.

-Они не стали с ними играть. Зато с удовольствием взялись за новые. Они не играют подолгу с одними и теми же игрушками.

-Ты хочешь сказать, что они обмениваются мыслями?!

-Нет,- принц рассмеялся – конечно, нет. Если бы так было, Мао бы не стал беспокоиться, куда унесли его сестру. И к тому же это невозможно.

- Тогда, что?

-Просто они чувствуют настроение и эмоции друг друга, беспокойство передаётся от одного другому. Маи была спокойна, когда её забрали из кроватки, но потом почувствовала, что брат волнуется и перестала есть.

-А с игрушками?

-Ну, это совсем просто. Я положил их так, чтобы они были видны обоим и при этом не лежали в одной куче. Каждый посмотрел на свою и подумал: мне не интересно, я с этим уже играл, а потом посмотрел на другую и подумал, а с этим я не играл, но это не интересно моей сестре (моему брату). А играют они только вместе.

-Здорово. Я бы не догадалась.

-Да уж, только вот это не решает мою проблему.

-Какую проблему?

-Что делать с ними дальше, как воспитывать. Ты же понимаешь, что это теперь моя обязанность.

-Может это пройдет со временем.

-Боюсь, что со временем это будет только прогрессировать…

Любовь одним словом.

-Сегодня мой день Рождения. Я, наверное, должен быть счастлив… Я и был бы, если бы не зашел к отцу поговорить…- юноша смотрел в пол.

Они сидели рядом возле маленького пруда с фонтанчиком. Сегодня даже вода его не успокаивала.

-Року…- в голосе девушки звучала то ли боль, то ли сострадание, впрочем, иногда одно тяжело отличить от другого.

- Нет, дослушай до конца. Пожалуйста,- принц вздохнул и продолжал – Я хотел поговорить с ним о нас. Ты мне очень нравишься, и я хочу на тебе жениться. Но отец был не один и я не смог с ним поговорить, а потом… В общем, после того как он поговорил со мной, это стало совсем не важно. Я Аватар и завтра я уезжаю в Южный храм воздуха изучать магию воздуха, а потом… Ну я не думаю, что смогу вернуться раньше чем через год, а может и ещё позже, а может и вообще никогда…

-Мне кажется, что ты драматизируешь ситуацию… Все не так уж и плохо, - тяжело утешать другого человека, когда у тебя самой в душе волки воют.

-Я ДРАМАТИЗИРУЮ! Я никогда, не смогу жить, как раньше, никогда не стану Хозяином Огня, и что самое ужасное никогда не женюсь на любимой девушке! Как я могу просить тебя быть со мной, когда я сам ещё точно не представляю, как буду жить дальше и кто я вообще такой?! – всё это юноша произнёс на одном дыхании и сейчас пытался отдышаться.

-Я могу поехать с тобой…

-Это монастырь, там нет девушек. И к тому же там ничего не будет ни слуг, ни твоих друзей, да и меня тоже не будет, я буду заниматься магией воздуха. Я не хочу, чтобы ты жалела о том, что поехала со мной.

-Я буду тебя ждать…

-Правда? А что скажут твои родители? – юноша замолчал, словно прикидывая что-то в уме,- Впрочем…Это я пожалуй могу уладить.

Ми Инг сидела у себя в комнате на просторной кровати и смотрела на огонь светильников. Было темно и пламя свечи размывало и заставляло дрожать изображения предметов в комнате. Все казалось таким загадочным и таинственным. На неё нахлынули воспоминания.

…Это был пасмурный и понурый день в самом конце лета. Солнышко спряталось ещё два дня назад и никак не желало проглядывать из-за мрачных почти черных туч. Парень и девушка гуляли в городском парке. Эта была та самая пора, когда весь мир вокруг них уже знает о том, что они любят друг друга, а сами они ещё только начинают догадываться об этом. Они гуляют, разговаривают по нескольку часов в день. О чем они говорят? Это не важно. Они и сами не особо задумываются об этом. Иногда просто рассказывают друг другу о том, как прошел день.

Они шли по парку и внезапно обнаружили, что кроме них уже никого не осталось и что солнце, которого и так не было видно, уже спряталось за горизонт.

-Уже совсем темно. Может, пойдем домой? – спросила девушка.

-Хорошо, пойдем,- согласился её спутник.

В тот день он меня впервые поцеловал. Как же это было здорово и неожиданно. Как в сказке…

-Чему ты там улыбаешься?- голос подруги безжалостно разрушил чудесное воспоминание и вернул её к суровой реальности,- Завтра он уедет.

-Да я знаю.

-Ты что совсем ничего не собираешься делать?- Лиин была явно удивлена.

Лиин… моя лучшая подруга. Как же ты не понимаешь, я ничего не могу…

-А что я могу сделать?

-Я тебе сейчас расскажу….

Спальня принца была одной из самых красивых и просторных комнат во дворце. Сегодня она казалась ему серой и душной. Он собирал вещи. Сам. Року невольно улыбнулся, когда вспомнил лицо своей служанки сразу после того, как сообщил ей, что сам соберется в дорогу. И что никого из слуг с собой брать не будет.

Он никак не мог решить, что же ему взять и стоит ли вообще брать с собой вещи. Они будут напоминать ему о доме, которого у него больше нет. Черт. Я оставляю всё, что мне так дорого, я оставляю Ми Инг, отца и малюток. Маи вот-вот начнет ходить, а Мао… Ну его я тоже люблю. Несмотря на характер. Наверное.

За дверью послышался какой-то шум, потом девичий смех, а потом в саму дверь постучали.

-Войдите.

Вошла девушка в вуали и тихонько закрыла за собой дверь.

-Привет,- звонко сказала Ми Инг снимая вуаль.

-Ты!? Но как… То есть я хотел сказать… Тебе нельзя здесь быть, про тебя могут плохо подумать,- на самом деле Року был на седьмом небе от счастья потому, что она зашла его проведать перед отъездом.

-Ну… Никто не видел, как я сюда шла.

-Кроме твоих подружек, которые шли вместе с тобой.

-Они умеют хранить тайны.

-Ты шутишь? Девушки, которые умеют хранить тайны? Это, наверное, твои воображаемые подружки.

-Ах вот ты как! Можно подумать я когда-нибудь…- тут она замолчала,- Ну может всего пару раз… И то случайно. Но сохранила я гораздо больше тайн, чем рассказала.

-Это те, которые ты еще не успела рассказать,- он явно дразнил её.

-Не смей так со мной разговаривать или я уйду.

Она развернулась и направилась к двери. Возле самой двери девушка остановилась_. Вот не повезло. Или Лиин ошиблась, или он дурак. Что же мне делать? Он так и уедет. А я так и останусь… _

-Ты что не попытаешься меня остановить? Ты передумал, и я тебе больше не нравлюсь?

-Нет, нравишься, даже больше, чем раньше. Ты такая смелая, что пришла. Я ведь завтра уеду, а ты останешься. И это про тебя будут ходить разные сплетни.

-Ну ведь если кто-то видел, то все равно будут говорить, зачем ты меня прогоняешь сейчас, когда я здесь?

-Затем, что я сам боюсь оставаться с тобой наедине. Я понимаю, ты пришла попрощаться, но мне бы хотелось, чтоб ты пришла совсем подругой причине.

_Хвала Агни, он не идиот. А то я уже испугалась. Так теперь собери всю волю в кулак и скажи это. __Просто скажи, дальше - его проблемы. _

-А почему ты думаешь, что это не так? – её карие с зеленым глаза смотрели прямо на него.

Принц стоял посреди собственной спальни и не мог произнести ни слова. Только смотрел, не отрываясь на девушку, которую, как ему казалось, он знал с детства и которую, как оказалось, не знал вовсе. Вот так, одной фразой она лишила его дара речи, мужества и уважения к себе. _Вот так. Ещё совсем недавно это была маленькая девочка, которая при встрече лепетала: мой принц, ваше величество. А теперь вы поменялись ролями, более того она ещё и предъявляет тебе претензии. А что, она права. Ты хочешь на ней жениться, а поцеловал всего-то один раз. И вообще ведёшь себя не солидно, совсем. Надо срочно, что-то предпринять, чтобы вернуть себе лидерство. Готов поспорить она только кажется такой смелой, на самом деле вся эта бравада не настоящая, стоит лишь немного испугать её и она снова станет маленькой и послушной. А если нет? Ты готов к тому, что это она будет тебе указывать, что вам делать? Нет, она наверняка ещё девственница. По-другому и быть не может. _

-Правда? Ну что же, это меняет дело, - с этими словами он пересек комнату и оказался рядом с ней. Так близко, что смог почувствовать какой-то новый, не знакомый ему запах. Она всегда пользовалась одними и теми же духами, а сегодня от неё пахло совсем иначе. Принц не мог сказать, что это был за запах, но он определенно больше подходил к ситуации, чем её обычные цветочные духи. _Ну что же если она и боится, то очень хорошо это скрывает. Интересно, надолго ли её хватит? _

Року нежно провел пальцами по её щеке, посмотрел в глаза и хищно улыбнулся (ну или ему казалось, что улыбнулся он именно так). Девушка медленно подняла руки, расстегнула несколько пуговиц на его рубашке и положила свои узкие ладони ему на грудь. Надо же, какие у неё приятно-прохладные руки и нежная кожа. _Может, я ошибся, и неё тоже имеется некоторый опыт в таких делах? _

Девушка пьянела от собственной наглости, и это таинственным образом придавало ей сил. В противном случае она бы уже давно лишилась чувств. _Агни помоги мне, что я делаю? Как я вообще осмелилась сюда прийти? _

Тяжелые руки легли ей на талию, волна приятной дрожи прокатилась по телу…Стыд, страх и само сознание уходили куда-то далеко-далеко… Последнее, что она смогла сделать, это пролепетать одурманенным голосом:

- Только огонь погаси, пожалуйста…

Легким движением руки принц погасил светильники, но в последний миг, который они освещали комнату, можно было видеть победную улыбку на его лице. Да он был прав, он, как и всегда полностью контролировал ситуацию. Ну что же пусть думает так, если хочет…

Неделя после прибытия Року в Храм Воздуха.

_О Агни, это просто не выносимо! Как же мне хочется проснуться и узнать, что всё это просто дурной сон и я снова дома, а Аватаром оказался кто-то другой. Эти монахи они же все чокнутые, все как один. Я здесь уже неделю и чему я научился? Печь торты? Швырять их в других монахов? Не говоря уже о том, что в меня самого не раз попали. А эта их игра? Это же полный идиотизм. Боже, я за всю жизнь столько не ругался как за последние полчаса. _

_Хорошо они хоть иногда оставляют меня одного без этого их (как же они говорят?)… Чувства юмора. По мне так я бы предпочел любое другое чувство вплоть до ненависти, только не это. Я маг огня и поэтому мне позволено медитировать в одиночестве. Слава Агни. Я даже и не думал медитировать (это все рано бесполезно в этом балагане), зато я могу вспомнить о ней. О Ми Инг. Её волосы, руки, плечи… _

-Эй Аватар! Пошли играть в аэробол, - весело сказал мальчик над самым ухом Року.

_Это опять тот малый, что пристал ко мне ещё в самый первый день_.

-Я медитирую.

-Помедитируешь потом у нас не хватает людей в команде.

_Агни помоги мне или я его сожгу. До чего же наглый и упорный малый. Может, если я вообще не буду реагировать – он уйдет? Нет, не уходит. _

-Ну пошли, тебя все ждут. Меня не возьмут играть, если ты не придёшь. Я лишний, - мальчик стоящий рядом с Року смотрел в пол и говорил совершенно убитым голосом.

_Ах вот оно что. Теперь всё ясно, как же я сразу не догадался. Если его не возьмут, то всё время пока они там будут играть. Он будет доставать меня. Ладно, пойду сыграю, попрактикуюсь заодно в магии воздуха, хотя она и так мне как-то слишком легко дается. Или это монахи меня медленно учат? Не показывают ничего по-настоящему сложного? _

Комнаты, в которых жила семья Ми Инг не были самыми шикарными во дворце, но уже сам факт того, что они жили рядом с Хозяином Огня, указывал на высокое положение, которое занимал отец девушки. Высокое для чиновника. Сейчас вся семья была в сборе за ужином.

-Поздравляю дочка, ты теперь отвечаешь за воспитание бедующего Хозяина Огня и его сестры. Не буду скрывать, я удивлен подобным решением, но уверен, что ты справишься, - говоривший это человек был уже не молод.

-Спасибо отец, я буду стараться, - девушка избегала встречаться глазами со своим собеседником.

-Тебе надо очень внимательно подойти к подбору учителей для малышей.

-Отец, я занимаюсь этим временно, пока принц Року будет в Храме Воздуха. Когда он вернётся, он сам будет искать учителей для них, - девушка старалась, чтобы её голос звучал как можно более официально.

-Я не думаю, что у него будет время. После Воздуха ему надо будет заняться покорением Воды и Земли. Вряд ли он задержится здесь, даже если вернётся, - похоже, мужчина был единственным человеком во дворце, который не знал об отношениях его дочери и принца.

-Отец, давай решать проблемы по мере их поступления. Расскажи лучше, чем закончился твой спор с генералом, - молодой человек постарался сменить тему разговора, за что получил благодарный взгляд своей сестры.

Разговор за столом продолжался, только вот Ми никак не могла заставить себя вникнуть, о чём же они там говорят. В её голове сейчас была только одна мысль… _А что если отец прав?_

Вот ещё кусочек через целых 7 лет события происходят.

Мао стоял как учили, спокойным взглядом оценивая противников, пытаясь сосредоточится. Они были вдвое старше, и их было втрое больше. Чистое безумие. Он бы никогда не ввязался в такую драку, если бы не Маи. Ради сестры он был готов на всё, пусть побьют, пусть унизят… Хотя вряд ли его могут унизить они. Такие как они. Уже в семь лет, он знал, чем отличается от остальных детей и от людей вообще. Страх_. Я что боюсь?! А это не я, это Маи. Как же трудно бывает порой отличить её эмоции от своих. Я ЖЕ ПРИКАЗАЛ ЕЙ УЙТИ! _Мао не надо было оборачиваться, чтобы узнать, что она сидит за его спиной под деревом. Дальше подумать он не мог, его ударили. Самый борзый из его врагов. Удар не сильный. _Они, что ждут, что я испугаюсь. Я даже не разозлился. Или разозлился? Маи, это опять она. Следующая мысль была просто убийственной. Они обидели её!?_ Что было дальше, мальчик соображал плохо. Огонь. Везде. Не какой-то конкретный удар или стена, просто огонь вокруг него…

Зал для приема посетителей был почти пуст. Несколько девушек беседовали возле окна, ещё несколько человек стояли на прилегающем к залу балконе, был слышен тихий шорох голосов. Только один человек никак не мог спокойно стоять на месте. Это был мужчина средних лет, он был явно чем-то взволнован, причем очень сильно. Ми Инг увидела его сразу же после того как вошла. Девушка вздохнула, ну что же, это стало традицией. Сейчас она опять будет выслушивать жалобы очередного учителя Мао. _Интересно, что он там опять натворил? _

-Вы уже знаете, что произошло? – мужчина явно решил не тратить время на вежливость.

-Здравствуйте, учитель Чунь Су, - как можно более спокойно сказала девушка.

-Трое учеников старшей группы в госпитале, у них множественный ожоги, а у Маи жуткое нервное расстройство, она плачет и не хочет никого видит, кроме брата, - не обращая внимания на приветствие, выпалил учитель.

-Вы сказали старшей группы? – пришла очередь Ми Инг удивиться. – Вы хотите сказать, что это сделал Мао?

-А кто же ещё?

-Он же ещё только начал изучать основы?!

-Я знаю, я сам учу его, - с вызовом проговорил Мужчина.

-Так может, это они сами себя обожгли, а Мао не при чем, - голос девушки звучал вкрадчиво, но твердо.

-Нет, это абсолютно невозможно!

-Вы не поняли учитель Чунь Су. Именно ТАК все и было, - в голе теперь был металл. – Вы поняли?

-Дда…, да я понял, - мужчина, наконец, сумел взять себя в руки.

-А с Мао я поговорю, - голос девушки снова стал прежним.

В этом теперь смысл её жизни. В них в близнецах. И никто не обидит их. Она не позволит. У неё теперь достаточно власти и влияния, чтобы защитить их. А Року… О нём надо просто забыть. Как он забыл о ней ради того чтобы быть Аватаром. Этот день она не забудет никогда.

…

-Ми я должен отказаться от всего, что держит меня в этом мире, чтобы стать Аватаром, - голос Року звучал почти жалобно.

-Если уходишь, уходи навсегда. Я не хочу жить в подвешенном состоянии, ждать того, чего не будет никогда, - девушка старалась говорить спокойно, но чего это ей стоило.

-Я люблю тебя…

-Но твой долг, как Аватара важнее. Я понимаю. Просто уйди и не мучай меня больше, - слезы все-таки потекли тоненькими струйками по мертвецки бледным щекам.

-Хорошо…Только…

-Что?

-Ничего. Прощай. Я буду приезжать иногда в страну Огня. Но не часто, у меня очень много хлопот в царстве земли. Они почти все время воюют друг с другом. Просто кошмар, - Року попытался улыбнуться. Не вышло.

Девушка только тяжело вздохнула и отвернулась.

…Вот и все, что она помнила о том дне.

Продолжая тему... Слишком сильная любовь.

Ми Инг сидела за столом в своём кабинете. Это был её этаж, её и малюток. Хотя они уже не малютки, они выросли, а она повзрослела. Да уж её отцу такое могущество даже и не снилось. Она могла указывать генералам, что им следует делать и советники Хозяина всегда сначала обращались к ней, а потом к нему с предложениями, а чаще просили её сделать это самой. И всегда оказывались должны. Как же ей нравился этот так называемый «банк услуг». Ты мне - я тебе. Только вот её услуги ей ничего не стоили, а она могла требовать взамен много, очень много. Вот и теперь вспоминая разговор с учителем Мао, она невольно улыбнулась. _Да он знает: случись что мне ничего не будет стоить отослать его очень далеко от столицы. А то и вовсе упрятать за решётку. До такого конечно не дойдет, но все же. Власть – это не сила, не действие как таковое – это возможность это самое действие совершить. Это страх, уважение, восхищение, обожание и Агни знает что ещё тесно сплетенное с амбициями. Да, вот только у меня их нет. Мне не нужна власть ради власти. У меня есть цель и, похоже, пора дать всем понять, что это за цель. Такое больше не может повториться. Как они посмели напасть на них?! Это же просто абсурд. Даже если забыть, что это принц и принцесса, старшие дети обычно не лезут к малышам первыми. В том, что Мао не сам начал драку она была уверена. Он умный мальчик. Тем более его сестра. Эта девочка не по годам умна и рассудительна._

Девушка, правильнее сказать молодая женщина, поднялась из-за стола и направилась к двери. Выйдя в коридор, она несколько раз оглянулась по сторонам. Странно, стражи нет нигде. Что бы это могло означать? Она прошла по коридору до Т-образного перекрестка и остановилась перед дверью. Охраны не было, вообще никакой. Недоброе предчувствие шевельнулось в груди, но она пока решила не обращать на это внимания. Тихо отворилась дверь и Ми Инг оказалась в просторной комнате, освещенной мягким, слегка приглушённым светом. Посреди комнаты стояла огромная кровать. Мальчик и девочка, принц и принцесса страны Огня лежали прижавшись друг к другу. Даже сандалики никто не снял. Ну до чего же безалаберные слуги. Гнев, однако, погас, так же как и вспыхнул. Быстро. Девушка, аккуратно сняла с детей верхнюю одежду и обувь, после чего так же аккуратно натянула на них спальные рубашки. Мао проснулся. Первое, что было во взгляде – гнев. Девочка напряглась во сне. Потом пришло узнавание, мальчик расслабился и его сестра тоже.

-Что случилось? – тихонько прошептала Ми Инг.

-Ну даже не знаю с чего начать, - мальчик рассеяно смотрел на молодую женщину и улыбался.

-Тише сестру разбудишь.

-Не разбужу, - улыбка стала шире. _Я уверен, но даже тебе не могу сказать почему_.

-Попробуй начать с начала.

-Хорошо. У Маи был урок словесности и её учитель решил пригласить в класс старших ребят, чтобы те показали малышам как и что правильно делать. У них какие-то глупые конкурсы. Я не в курсе. Но Маи она же просто умница, она столько читает, что совсем не удивительно, что она там самая лучшая оказалась. Ну а потом я как обычно её встречал после занятий. Оказалось не я один…

…

-Куда ты так торопишься деточка, - голос неприятный такой с издёвкой.

-Чего тебе надо от моей сестры, - Мао тут же вспылил.

-Отвали пацан, не твоего ума это дело, - вмешался ещё один подросток.

Мысли в голове Мао были только об одном. Только бы увести её подальше. А там будь, что будет. Только бы её не обидели. Ни словом, ни взглядом. Никак. Никогда.

-Что считаешь себя самой умной, да девочка, - это опять первый парень с неприятным голосом. На вид лет 14 не больше.

-Что слабо со мной поговорить, только на девчонок кричать можете? – Мао решил, что если уж делать глупости, то по-полной программе.

– Иди домой Маи, я сам разберусь с этими клоунами. (Это было самое обидное слово, которое он знал)

-Как ты нас назвал, ну все, сейчас получишь, - первый у них явно главарь, тогда как третий стоит, и вообще ни слова не проронил. Боится. _Вот тебя то я и ударю первым. Сразу должен побежать_.

-Ребята, может не надо, мы же это… припугнуть хотели, а сейчас выходит… -оказалось третий тоже говорить умеет.

-Молчать! – рявкнул первый. – Он сам напросился. К тому же вон, какой храбрый. А ты папочке не побежишь жаловаться, а?

-Смотри, как бы ты сам не побежал мамочке своей жаловаться, - Мао от своей наглости был просто в восторге.

…

-Остальное я уже знаю, - Ми Инг внимательно посмотрела на мальчика. – Как ты себя чувствуешь?

-Хорошо. Все в порядке. Только я понять не могу, откуда столько огня взялось. Я вроде вообще не собирался магией пользоваться. Надо будет спросить Року, когда он в следующий раз приедет.

-Обязательно спросишь, а теперь давай спать. И вот ещё, что никому не говори, что произошло сегодня хорошо?

-Хорошо, - голос мальчика не был разочарованным. Ему не надо было хвастать перед друзьями. Она и так знала, а больше ему никто не нужен.

Уходя, Ми Инг ещё раз взглянула на детей. Им уже семь, а они все еще спят вместе. Рано или поздно придется их расселить. Но как. Это же будет трагедия. Самая настоящая.

Покинув детскую Ми решила направится прямо к Хозяину Огня. Дерзкий план сложился в голове всего за несколько минут. Повелитель был не один. Ну надо же, начальник стражи. Какая неожиданность. Или скорее удача.

-Как хорошо, что вы пришли Ми Инг, голос Хозяина Огня был тусклым и безжизненным.

-Рада быть полезной Вашему Величеству. Однако я вижу, что здесь господин Цзы. Его дело наверняка важнее, - девушка произнесла это стоя на коленях перед троном. _Пусть сначала говорят наши враги, потом решим, что делать. С каких это пор ты про себя во множественном числе говоришь? А я не про себя, я про детей. _

-Это дело касается вас, - голос правителя снова ничего не выражал. – повторите то что вы мне сказали, капитан.

Рассказ не блистал оригинальностью. Она, оказывается, скрывает от правителя факты касательно воспитания наследников. _Ну-ну, да он сам про них слышать не хочет. Нет, капитан, вы проиграли, безнадежно. Да и вдобавок к этому заставляет лгать учителей. Да ну что же не получилось по-хорошему с учителем, не повезло ему. Язык длинноват. Дальше - больше. Малыши (оба!) представляют опасность для страны. Это тебя понесло. А что если стража не просто так отсутствует? Что если их убить хотят? Нет, тогда бы ты сюда не пришёл. Может это страховка? _

-Тебе есть, что возразить Ми Инг.

-Да повелитель, но я прошу позволения задать капитану один вопрос, - ну просто сама покорность, не то, что обычно.

-Что вы хотите знать?

-Почему на этаже где, находится спальня наследника, нет ни одного человека стражи?

-Что…Я не знаю, этого не может быть…

-А мне сказали, что это ваш личный приказ.

_Сейчас уже все равно ложь это или правда. _

-Роон Ти!

-Да Ваше Величество,- личный секретарь правителя. _Пожалуй, он один может сравняться со мной властью. Или даже превзойти. Хотя нет. Властью нет. Влиянием на правителя – да. Но не властью. Он как тень своего господина. Просто тень. _

-Я хочу, чтобы ты узнал, так ли это.

-Да господин.

-Продолжайте Ми, - хороший знак Хозяин Огня обращается ко мне менее официально, есть шанс провернуть мой маленький замысел.

-Вам уже известно, что сегодня произошло? – смело, правитель привык задавать вопросы, а не отвечать, но ей очень надо было узнать, что же ему уже известно.

-Мао покалечил трех учеников, а вы, по словам капитана пытались это скрыть.

-Да, я действительно пыталась скрыть сегодняшнее происшествие, - начальник стражи торжествующе улыбался, когда она это говорила. _Рано радуешься идиот._

-Почему? – правитель был настроен к ней более, чем благосклонно.

-Я не могла принять решение, не поговорив с Вами. Дело в том, что это была не просто драка между учениками. Это было покушение. На Мао напали трое 14-летних учеников. Это просто чудо, что он не пострадал.

-Как подобное могло прийти им в голову. Они дети, хотя и достаточно взрослые.

-Это их учитель заставил их пойти на этот шаг. И не только он один, были и другие учителя, причастные к заговору. _Учителем словесности придется пожертвовать, надеюсь, Маи не очень расстроится. _Как и некоторые чиновники, - косой взгляд в сторону капитана.

_Вот он мой звездный час. Вот она долгожданная возможность избавится от недругов – оборотная сторона власти. Всегда есть те, кому твоё могущество поперёк горла. Главное не переусердствовать. _

-Осмелюсь предположить Ваше величество…

Дальше все шло как по маслу, она изложила свой вариант заговора, Роон Ти пришёл с подтверждением её слов. Капитана стражи арестовали, как и учителей. А уж о том, что им надо было сообщить, и в чем сознаться Ми Инг в тот же вечер предупредила «своих» людей в службе безопасности.

Ну что же все прошло успешно. Как всегда. Самая неправдоподобная и дикая ложь имеет больше всего шансов сойти за правду. Учителя, начальник стражи…Это ерунда. Вот династия Сан это успех. На кого, как не на самую влиятельную семью в стране было повесить такое преступление. А что, им гибель наследника на руку. Теперь будут сидеть тише воды, ниже травы. _И малышей моих никто не обидит._

Року оставил своего дракона, за воротами и вошёл в город Огня как самый обычный путник. Только вот от наблюдательного глаза не укрылось бы, что путешествовал этот странник налегке, без какой-либо ручной клади. Но такого глаза не нашлось, и никто так и не обратил на него внимание.

_Вот я снова дома. Хотя это не мой дом. Уже не мой. Как же долго я тут не был. Год? Нет, больше года. Она тогда даже не вышла, посмотреть на меня. Боже как это жестоко с её стороны, она же знает, что я все равно её люблю. Надо зайти проведать отца. Поговорить с Ми Инг. Пусть я ей неприятен, но она отвечает за воспитание малюток и должна будет мне об этом доложить. Если только опять не поручит это учителям. Нет, на этот раз я потребую, чтобы она сама это сделала. _

С такими вот невеселыми мыслями Року подошёл к дворцу. Его, конечно же сразу узнали, несмотря на внешний вид (принц был просто одет) и отсутствие каких-либо отличительных знаков. Глядя на молодого человека, трудно было даже определить, к какому народу он принадлежит. _Интересно, что они подумали? Но поразмышлять над этим ему не дали т.к. появился личный секретарь его отца. _

-Ваши комнаты всегда ждут Вас, мой принц,- голос звучал тихо и был каким-то бесцветным, серым.

-Я хотел бы повидать отца сначала.

-Может, стоит сменить одежду и отдохнуть, - спросила Ми Инг.

Никто не слышал, как она подошла, но от звука ей голоса оба они вздрогнули. _Ты то чего дрожишь, Роон Ти? Или, может, есть чего? Может между вами что-то есть? _Мысль обожгла, как расплавленный метал, но он сразу же отбросил её как абсурдную. _Нет, ты для него слишком хороша. Он старик рядом с тобой. Моя единственная любовь. Только в разлуке понимаешь, как сильно на самом деле любишь. Ты очень изменилась, но я люблю тебя и такой: сильно и смелой. Люблю даже больше, чем раньше. _

-Роон Ти оставь нас, - голос девушки звучал властно и твердо.

_Да, многое изменилось. Высоко ты взлетела, моя птичка, мой соколик. Или правильнее сказать ястреб. Да, мне следовало понять ещё тогда, в ночь перед моим отъездом в Храм Воздуха. _

Секретарь исчез, словно его и не было. Они долго молча смотрели друг на друга, не отрываясь, прямо в глаза. Первым не выдержал Року.

-Ну… как у тебя дела,- робкий, почти детский вопрос.

-Всё хорошо. Может, Вы хотели бы услышать, как идет воспитание Мао и Маи? – ровный спокойный голос. Никаких признаков волнения. – Я могу рассказать Вам, пока мы будем идти в Ваши комнаты.

_О Агни, лучше бы она опять не выходила, все лучше чем этот сухой официальный тон. Чем этот спокойный голос. Неужели все вот так вот кончится?! _

Року обнаружил, что они остановились, и девушка внимательно смотрит на него, словно ждет чего-то. Только тут до него дошло, что все это время она что-то рассказывала, а теперь, наверное, задала вопрос и ждет ответа. Пауза затянулась. Карие с зеленым глаза девушки словно говорили: « А чего ты ждал? Что я буду убиваться и всхлипывать каждый раз, когда вижу тебя? Ты ушел, потом ушла и боль, и слёзы тоже со временем высохли. Всё когда-то заканчивается».

-Но не так.

-Простите? Я не поняла, - девушка смотрела ему в глаза и говорила уже не так холодно. _Может у меня ещё есть шанс всё исправить?_

-Да нет, ничего. Это так, мысли вслух. Продолжайте.

Девушка рассказала много чего интересного о жизни детей. Но что-то в том как она это делала, насторожило Року. Слишком подробно. Слишком точно. _У неё что, совсем нет личной жизни? Она больше вообще ничем не занимается? Можно подумать это её дети: с такой любовью она о них говорит. Я ревную. _Эта простая по своей сути мысль повергла Року в тяжелые раздумья и оставила какой-то неприятный след внутри. Словно он совершил что-то плохое. _Ты должен радоваться, что хоть кто-то их любит. Да, но она должна любить меня! __Нет, не должна. Ты сам от неё отказался. _

-Вот мы и пришли Ваше Величество, когда будете готовы, скажите служанке, она предупредит Роон Ти, - девушка развернулась и зашагала прочь прежде, чем Року успел произнести хоть слово.

Ми Инг была озабочена. Сильно. Дело в том, что ей только что донесли, что Року поговорил со всеми учителями близняток и пришел к неутешительным выводам. _Надо же, а я думала он с ними говорить не станет т.к. я ему уже почти все рассказала. Хотя меня он почти не слушал, только смотрел. В любом случае разлучить их без моего ведома у него не выйдет. Может, стоит самой сходить к нему, появится шанс узнать, что он такого страшного выяснил? _

Встречу она назначила в саду. Это был очень даже разумный выбор: меньше шансов, что разговор будет подслушан и больше, что принц будет разговорчив. Молодая женщина как раз заканчивала наряжаться и делать макияж, как дверь её комнаты резко отворилась, и кто-то буквально вбежал внутрь. Это мог быть только Мао. Так зайти к ней мог только он.

-Добрый вечер, мой юный принц. Где ваша сестра?

-Она с Року в саду, я тоже хотел пойти, но он мне не разрешил. ОН БУДЕТ РАЗГОВАРИВАТЬ С НЕЙ БЕЗ МЕНЯ! – мальчик, казалось, сейчас лопнет от обиды.

-Все хорошо, я сейчас тоже иду в сад и посмотрю всё ли там в порядке, - Ми Инг улыбалась как можно ласковее, но при этом в голове у неё было полно мыслей, не самых приятных надо сказать.

-А можно мне с вами?

Девушка на секунду задумалась, потом кивнула. Если Року придёт с Маи, тоя могу прийти с Мао. И он ничего не посмеет сказать, а если и скажет – пожалеет.

Вечером в саду было свежо и немного прохладно. Наставница заставила Мао надеть куртку. Они прошли по аллее к пруду и остановились перед не большой беседкой. Року и впрямь был не один. В беседке рядом с ним сидела Маи.

-Добрый вечер принц Року.

-Аватар Року, лучше так, - голос более чем официальный, холодный.

-Как пожелаете, - Ми решила ответить мягко, пусть почувствует себя неудобно. _А то начал так словно мы враги. Что-то ему известно, надеюсь не все. Маи могла бы много рассказать, конечно, но не станет. Ты ошибся мой бывший любовник, надо было пытаться разговорить Мао. Хотя… У них даже от меня секреты. _

-Так о чем вы хотели поговорить? - Року смотрел прямо на Ми, и было что-то в его взгляде… осуждение что ли, трудно сказать.

-Мне казалось, это вы хотите поговорить со мной. Ну, или хотя бы поставить в известность.

-Относительно чего?

-Вашего решения. Я говорила и учителем магии огня…- закончить она не успела.

-Ах вот вы о чем. Да я действительно собираюсь расселить детей по разным спальням и запретить им посещать уроки вместе. Да и встречать после занятий тоже, - последнее предложение он выделил особо.

Мао напрягся, но поймал взгляд сестры и тут же успокоился. _Он что-то знает, но явно не все. Или просто догадывается. Скорее всего, блефует. _

-Но мы этого не хотим! – Мао наконец не выдержал.

-Замолчи и не перебивай взрослых, здесь я буду решать, как будет! - Ми Инг ещё никогда не видела Року таким.

-Почему? – тихий и спокойный голосок девочки разом прекратил ссору между братьями.

-Что значит почему? Я ваш старший брат, и пока ваш отец занят делами, я решаю, как вас воспитывать, - голос повелителя четырёх стихий звучал несколько неуверенно.

-Только что Ми Инг назвала вас принцем брат, а вы её поправили, сказав, что вы Аватар. Для нас будет лучше, если вы, наконец, определитесь: кто вы. Потому что единственный человек, которого волнует наша судьба не только раз в два года, а каждый день - это Ми. Будет справедливо, если она решит, как нас воспитывать. А если у вас есть вопросы относительно успеваемости по предметам, что же я уверена: вы их решите с нашими учителями или с наставницей. В любом случае у вас нет права принимать какие-либо решения, т. к. с последствиями вам лично не придется иметь дело. Вы через пару дней уедите, еще на пару лет, - девочка спокойно закончила свою речь и теперь смотрела на Року своими большими желтыми глазами.

_Ничего себе! Я её такому не учила! Это просто прелесть, а не девочка. Я всегда считала Маи умницей, но сегодня она превзошла саму себя. Ну интересно, что ты теперь скажешь? _

Но Року молчал. Через несколько долгих мгновений он встал и, не сказав ни слова, зашагал прочь… Дети торжествующе улыбались.

Та же самая спальня, те же действующие лица, но теперь все по-другому. Тогда он покидал родной дом. Сейчас он чужой в этом доме. Тогда он пришла, проститься, а сейчас… Действительно, зачем она пришла? Может напомнить, что он может уехать, когда ему вздумается, и чем скорее, тем лучше. А ведь он собирался остаться надолго…

-Маи права.

-Хорошо.

-Ты совсем ничего о них не знаешь, а хочешь так кардинально изменить их судьбу.

-Уже не хочу. Если это все что тебя интересует.

-Пойми, у них совсем нет друзей среди сверстников, они…

-Я ЖЕ СКАЗАЛ, ЧТО НЕ СОБИРАЮСЬ ИХ РАЗЛУЧАТЬ! ЧЕГО ЕЩЁ ТЫ ХОЧЕШЬ!

-Почему вы кричите на меня? – голос Ми звучал несколько удивленно.

-Это, между прочим, моя спальня. Будет лучше, если ты уйдешь. Сейчас.

-А если не уйду?

Вместо ответа он подошёл к ней, девушка попятилась назад. Пока не почувствовала спиной холод стены. Его лицо было совсем близко, глаза горели гневом.

-Почему вы так на меня сердитесь? Я не понимаю? – девушка пыталась отвлечь мужчину от созерцания своей груди.

-Это ты настроила их против меня!

-Вы с ума сошли! Если кто и настроил их против вас, так это вы сами. Они будут против любого, кто решит их разлучить!

-Неужели? Я никогда не поверю, что Маи сама придумала то, что сказала сегодня.

Я тоже. Но от этого не легче. Надо уходить отсюда пока цела, а то он похоже зол не на шутку.

Року продолжал:

-А ты молодец, быстро освоилась. Небось шпионы во всех уголках дворца, свои люди в любой структуре, отлично. Настоящий тайный советник. Серый правитель.

-У вас рассудок мутиться мой принц я пойду, пожалуй.

-Нет стой, я тебя не отпускал.

Тускло корят светильники, колышутся тени предметов в комнате. Маленькая головка Ми лежит на широкой груди её возлюбленного. Бывшего. Оба молчат. А что после такого скажешь? Ему тяжело, да ему очень тяжело сейчас. Может он себя даже ненавидит. Я бы помогла, я знаю чего тебе сейчас надо. Помогла бы, если бы любила. Но я уже не люблю. Они теперь моя главная любовь. Единственная. И я глотку перегрызу любому, кто посмеет их обидеть. И тебе тоже. Хотя ты больше не помеха, после того, чтотолько что было.

-Прости…- голос принца тусклый и слабый, совсем как у его отца в последнее время.

Как же ты хочешь, чтобы я ответила, хоть что-нибудь, но я промолчу. Пусть это будет тебе наказанием. Теперь ты мне должен. И я не уверена, сможет ли даже твоя смерть покрыть этот долг. Но самое главное то, что ты сам это знаешь. И готов платить. Ми Инг подавила улыбку. Встала и стала быстро одеваться, глядя куда-то в сторону.

-Тебе противно на меня смотреть? – ещё один вопрос без ответа. – Ми скажи хоть что-нибудь. Скажи…Ну я не знаю, что ты меня ненавидишь. Не молчи, прошу тебя.

Кое-как справившись с платьем, девушка подобрала раскиданные по полу туфли, надела их и направилась к двери. Если бы она обернулась, то увидела бы то, чего не видел ещё никто. Року плакал. Большие, прозрачные капли собирались в уголках глаз и стекали на подушку. Он не плакал ни разу, с тех пор как ему сказали, что он Аватар. Да и до этого разве что в самом раннем детстве.

Оказавшись в своей, спальне Ми немного расслабилась. Она лежала на большой кровати и пыталась привести в порядок мысли и чувства. Было гадко. Немного больно, но скорее от унижения, чем от настоящей боли. Но в целом все прошло неплохо, не так конечно, как я хотела, но неплохо. Ми Инг постаралась во всех подробностях восстановить недавние события.

…Она стоит у стены. Року прямо рядом с ней, тяжело дышит и смотрит не в глаза, а куда-то в стену. Потом резко переводит взгляд на неё. Они о чем-то говорят, но это не важно. У него сейчас такие глаза, что смысл даже собственных слов ему едва ли понятен. Потом слова кончились. Резко внезапно. Молчание. Вот он тот самый момент, когда можно было все изменить, можно была стать снова беззащитной девочкой, испугаться и попросить прощения. Вместо этого она с вызовом смотрит ему в глаза. Это была последняя капля.

Голова больно ударилась о стену, ноги вдруг перестали касаться пола, плечи болят. Только через пару секунд она сообразила: он взял её за плечи, поднял и прижал к стене. Хочет смотреть в глаза, или чтобы я смотрела ему в глаза. Уже не важно чего он хочет.

Кажется, она что-то сказала, чтобы разозлить его ещё больше. Не понимаю, я же хотела добиться конкретного результата, но мне вдруг ужасно захотелось его позлить. Не могу понять почему. Это было какое-то наваждение. Злые, грубые слова, которые ему были не просто неприятны. Они должны были ударять по самым больным местам. Ну что же теперь не обижайся за то, что было дальше.

Потом пробел, кажется, она потеряла сознание, после которого она обнаружила себя на кровати. Кажется, мы боролись. Недолго, конечно. Разве у неё был шанс? Впрочем, она и не стремилась вырваться. Скорее наоборот. Ми использовала любую возможность, чтобы сделать ему больно, кусала до крови, старалась не просто поцарапать, вонзить когти как можно глубже. Чем вызывала ещё большую агрессию.

Забавно, но мне, кажется, это нравилось. Тогда. Сейчас, конечно, даже вспоминать не приятно. Но тогда…

Кончилось все тем, что молодой человек окончательно потерял способность себя контролировать. Платье легко соскользнуло на пол…. Туфли она потеряла где-то пути к кровати, пока он её нес. Скорее волок. Хорошо ещё, что платье не порвалось, а то, как бы я шла назад. Хотя… И так все кому надо будут знать.

Забавно он меня полностью раздел, а сам так и остался в халате, в котором из ванны вышел. Халат, правда, в конце концов, тоже оказался на полу. Хотя нельзя точно сказать сам он его снял или это Ми сорвала его, когда брыкалась и царапалась, как взбесившееся животное. Потом, правда успокоилась и даже немного затихла, но все равно время от времени, как будто вспоминала, что вообще-то она против, начинала снова. С каждым разом попытки становились все более вялыми, и под конец она вообще сдалась и совсем затихла. Року потерял сознание, после того как все закончилось. Не от удовольствия конечно, просто напряжение, которое нарастало весь день наконец достигло своего апогея и даже его крепкий организм не выдержал. Правда, быстро очнулся, слез скатился на правый бок, потом приподнялся и посмотрел на Ми. Притянул её к себе, положил седее на грудь её голову, обнял и прижал к себе с такой силой, что у девушки едва не хрустнули кости.

-Прости…

Ми Инг кажется, заснула, пока пыталась вспомнить, что же произошло на самом деле. Проснулась она оттого, что кто-то гладил её волосы. Року?! Нет, он бы не посмел прийти после того, что случилось. Но тогда кто? Медленно открыла глаза, на кровати рядом с ней сидела Маи.

-Мы знаем, что случилось, - спокойным голосом произнесла девочка.

-К-к-как… То есть я хотела сказать, что случилось? Что вы знаете? – молодая женщина мгновенно проснулась и теперь судорожно соображала, что же там такое могли узнать дети.

-Мы все видели, мы следили за тобой. Смотрели из сада. Залезли на дерево. Мао, правда, убежал, когда вы стали драться, но потом вернулся, - все тот же ровный и спокойный голос, мягкий, убаюкивающий.

-Но…

-Все в порядке, он был расстроен, но я успокоила его. Он сейчас придёт. Сначала хотел вызвать Року на Агни Кай, но я его отговорила.

-Молодец. Только вам нельзя было подсматривать – это плохо.

-Посматривать плохо?

-Нет, иногда даже полезно. Плохо то, что вы видели.

В комнату вошел мальчик. Он был явно расстроен. Залез на постель, обнял девушку и прошептал на ушко:

-Он больше тебя никогда не обидит, он вообще сюда не вернётся…

-Почему ты так думаешь? Может…

-Нет, мы поговорили, как мужчина с мужчиной. Он больше не вернётся.

_Агли всемогущий, да что же это творится, что они задумали. Это не дети, это… Это твои ученики, они всегда рядом с тобой, они все видят и все замечают. Они понимают, что ты их защищаешь, и учатся защищаться сами. Все правильно… _

В одном из светильников потух огонь, наверное, в нем закончилось масло, комнату окутал полумрак… На огромной постели лежала девушка. По обе стороны от неё прильнув маленькими тельцами и сцепив свои детские ручки у неё на груди лежали они. Будущее страны Огня. Величайшие правители. Те, кто поведёт свою страну к вершине процветания, а потом низвергнет в бездну войны. Но это потом, а пока это просто маленькие дети, которые всей душой любят друг друга. Они только что приняли в свой маленький мир ещё одного человека, приняли окончательно, навсегда…

Вошёл мужчина. Подошёл к пастели. Долго смотрел на спящих девушку и детей. _Как же мне хочется быть с вами…Нет не просто лежать рядом, а чтобы вы меня приняли. Впустили к себе. Но этого никогда не будет. Я сам все испортил. Окончательно. Ты прав брат, мне лучше сюда не возвращаться. Он оперся коленом на кровать, аккуратно поставил руку возле головы девушки, потянулся и поцеловал её в глаза… Прощай любимая, я тебя никогда не забуду. _

Город Огня. 14 лет после рождения близняток..

Академия для девочек. Маи с подругами её комнате. Подруги Ли, Иса и Мин. Ли и Мин девушки из благородных семей страны Огня. Иса (полное имя Коиса) дочь вождя Северного племени воды. Комнаты дочери правителя ничем не отличаются от всех остальных, и вообще роскошь тут явно не приветствуется. Всё, что есть это: спальня, совмещенная с рабочим кабинетом, гардеробная (маленькая комнатка по диагонали от входной двери) и ванная (ну очень маленькая) прямо напротив гардеробной.

-Ну что Маи вот и прошла ещё одна неделя, тебя сегодня опять брат навещать будет или ему надоело? – Иса задала этот вопрос не просто так, она безумно хотела увидеть брата подруги и делала всё чтобы её интерес не вызывал подозрений.

-Конечно, приедет не переживай так, - старания Исы похоже были совершенно напрасны: все и так знали, что она без ума от Мао.

Девочки захихикали. Иса покраснела.

-Здорово ты сегодня с учителем поговорила,- Ли посмотрела на Маи, - только вот я боюсь, как бы проблем у тебя потом не было.

-Вот ещё,- фыркнула девушка,- я далеко не хуже всех в этой Академии. И к тому же мне не понравилось, как он со мной разговаривал.

-Ты поаккуратнее, у него здесь дочка учится на 2 года старше нас, она самый сильный маг Огня в Академии, - это уже Мин.

-Да что ты говоришь! Она не посмеет тронуть Маи. Во-первых, она принцесса, а во-вторых, её брат не позволит никому обидеть Маи, все это знают, - сказала Иса, в основном для того, чтобы в очередной раз восхититься Мао.

-Да я и сама, если надо будет смогу постоять за себя. Я, может, и не владею продвинутой магией, но кое-что умею. Только вот даже вам рассказать не могу. Особенно тебе Иса. Прости, но брат никогда на тебя даже не посмотрит. Жаль, вы были бы прекрасной парой.

Воспоминания… Кто может точно сказать, откуда они берутся и куда исчезают? Вот и сейчас они нахлынули на Маи и она ничего не могла с собой поделать.

За два года до этого.

…Сад возле дворца был по-настоящему прекрасен всегда, в любую пору года. Растения и деревья были подобраны так, чтобы всегда хоть одно из них радовало глаз своими цветами. Летом, когда везде все цветет и благоухает, это не заметно. Зато осенью, когда везде опадают листья, идет дождь и солнышко проглядывает совсем не надолго это можно оценить по-достоинству_. Мао не знает не одного названия цветов, зато я знаю их все. Да мы такие разные. Но он любит меня, я знаю. И я люблю его. По большому счету нам никто не нужен: ни друзья, ни родственники. Никто. Только мы. И она, да, она тоже. Но даже ей нельзя сказать всего. _

-Хочешь, я пойду к отцу и потребую, чтобы ты не ехала,- голос брата вырвал её из раздумий.

-Нет. Не надо. Только поссоришься с ним опять. И ничего не добьешься. Мне необходимо учиться.

-Мы можем пригласить учителей домой. К тому же ты столько читаешь, что я не думаю, что им есть чему тебя учить, - Мао улыбнулся.

-Спасибо. Но мне все равно надо ехать. Это не так уж страшно. Ты будешь приезжать ко мне на выходные. Это же не край мира и даже не другой город. Это всего лишь Академия. Отец заботиться о нас он хочет, чтобы мы получили хорошее образование.

-Заботиться о нас!? Ты что смеёшься?! Да мы ему глубоко безразличны. Я уверен, если бы его советники не напоминали ему о нас периодически, он бы забыл о нашем существовании.

-Он никогда не забудет о нашем существовании. Из-за нас умерла его любимая.

-Что ты имеешь в виду?

-Наша мать, она умерла при родах, - девушка изучала свои ногти.

-Откуда ты знаешь? – принц потрясенно смотрел на сестру.

-Я подслушала, к тому же можно было бы самим догадаться. Если она не умерла, то почему её нет, и мы её даже не помним.

-Может, она была нам не нужна?

-А мы ей?

-Тоже. Отцу же мы не нужны.

Золотой песок арены под ногами принца, казался теперь грязно-серым в лучах заходящего солнца. На Агни кай пришло неожиданно много людей и это притом, что допущены были только близкие родственники дуэлянтов и самые высокопоставленные чиновники страны Огня.

_Как же это произошло? Впрочем, сейчас не время думать об этом. Просто произошло и всё Может ещё не поздно всё изменить? Может, но первый шаг пусть сделает он. Я, конечно, был не сдержан, но он мой отец он вообще не имел права вызывать меня на дуэль. Или имел? ПРЕКРАТИ ОБ ЭТОМ ДУМАТЬ! Сосредоточься, сейчас начнётся… _

Бой начался, как только прозвучал сигнал. Противники не стали обмениваться репликами, они вообще, казалось, стараются избегать встречаться друг с другом глазами и делают вид, что не знакомы. Хотя последнее почти верно. Хозяин Огня никогда не уделял своему сыну внимание, равно как и его сестре. И вот чем это для него обернулось. Огненные шары, пущенные точно в противника, блокировки, обводки, уход от столкновения… Всё слишком точно и правильно, как на тренировке или показательном выступлении перед учениками. Если так пойдет и дальше никто не победит, а бой затянется до утра. Хотя ночью сила противников заметно ослабнет, но это вряд ли сыграет в пользу кого-то из них. Принцу всего 15 он ещё слишком молод, а его отец не достаточно стар, чтобы устать быстрее своего сына. Но вот правителю надоело играть в кошки мышки и он стал увеличивать силу атаки, постепенно приближаясь к стоящему на противоположной стороне арены юноше. Тот, казалось, даже не заметил изменений и продолжал посылать удары, которым не суждено было достичь своей цели.

Девушка поразительно похожая на обороняющегося принца, что было сил сжала свои маленькие кулачки… _Что ты делаешь, он же тебя сейчас в порошок сотрет…Давай же ты можешь гораздо больше, я знаю. Просто покажи ему это, он оценит и я уверена ваш бой будет окончен. _

Юноша начал медленно отходить в сторону, так что теперь солнце светило ему в глаза. С точки зрения тех, кто наблюдал за боем – это было чистое безумие или же откровенная глупость. Да ему теперь хуже видно, куда отец наносит удары, которые, кстати говоря, перестали быть простыми файерболами и от них теперь так просто не увернешься._ Но это ничего. Это мне не помешает, мой план либо удастся, либо...Но об этом лучше не думать. Черт, как же я мог?! Если меня прогонят… Все, достаточно посторонних мыслей, мой час уже близок. Если я все правильно рассчитал, моя атака должна совпасть с последними лучами солнца, я использую его силу для нападения, а мой отец уже не сможет воспользоваться той же силой для обороны. Мы потеряем преимущество, которое дарит нам солнце одновременно, но я своё ещё успею последний раз использовать…Надо будет зажмурить глаза, а то ослеплю сам себя._

Солнце ушло за горизонт, а через несколько мгновений, раздался истошный, душераздирающий вопль. Так может кричать лишь дочь, только что потерявшая отца.

Девочкам, которые обучались в Академии, было позволено на выходные возвращаться домой. Многие правда оставались, особенно те кто как Коиса жил на другом конце света. Маи часто приглашала подругу пожить у неё. Во время одной из таких девушка и познакомилась с Мао. Отношения близнецов показались Исе странными, более чем странными, особенно если вспомнить её собственного брата. У них никогда не было таких отношений. Близнецы никогда не дрались, не спорили и не ссорились, что было особенно странно притом, что они были совершенно разные. Маи была спокойная, усидчивая, очень рассудительная. Она жаждала знаний и спокойно могла посидеть в библиотеке, вместо того чтобы пойти с подругами по магазинам. На Мао, как говорят, горела одежда. Он не упускал случая пошалить, прогулять занятия, подраться с кем-нибудь. А самое главное, что магия давалась ему гораздо хуже. Правильнее будет сказать, он не хотел её изучать, но когда приходило время сдавать экзамены или драться то, неожиданно для всех, каждый раз «прыгал выше собственной головы» и справлялся с поставленной задачей.

В эти выходные Маи не пригласила девушку к себе и вообще была очень взволнована и вела себя странно. Раньше с ней никогда такого не случалось. Коиса напрасно пыталась разговорить подругу. Маи просто говорила, что ей не здоровиться, но когда подруга предложила свою помощь как мага воды, девушка поспешно отказалась и выглядела немного испуганной_. Надо же, Маи ничего не боится. Ни учителей, ни собственного отца. Что же такое случилось? _Коиса была очень расстроена и не только из-за того, что её не пригласила подруга, а гораздо больше из-за того, что видела, что ей плохо и помочь ничем не могла. Иса вздохнула и решила, что использует эти выходные для того, чтобы позаниматься в одиночестве.

В библиотеке было очень тепло и сухо, пахло книгами. Старый библиотекарь спал в своём кресле.

-Кхм…

Никакой реакции.

-Эээ… Прошу прощения, но мне хочется взять несколько книг, - девушке было неудобно будить старика, но она не собиралась уходить ни с чем.

-Да. Что вам надо, - библиотекарь проснулся.

-Я хочу взять несколько книг, - девушка протянула ему листок, на котором были написаны называния книг.

-Да вы сговорились что ли? У нас ведь нет курса целительства, что вы все берете их? Вам повезло девушка, я ещё не успел отнести их назад, - проворчал старикашка и протянул ей стопку книг.

-Спасибо, - Коиса взяла книги и ушла.

Оказавшись у себя в комнате, девушка залезла на кровать и принялась листать книжки. Они были все по просвещены анатомии человека и практике целителей. _Странно… Кто мог брать их? Вроде бы здесь нет других магов воды, хотя… Мало ли что, может, кто-то захотел подлечить синяки после тренировки или вывести прыщи? Нет, эти книги слишком серьёзные, для таких целей._ Иса открыла разворот книги, чтобы посмотреть кто брал книгу до неё и уронила томик на пол. _Маи… Значит я была права, с ней что-то не так…Может она больна? В последнее время она редко выходит к завтраку и рано ложится спать…_

Разговор.

-Ты же собирался просто поговорить с ним! – девушка была просто в ярости или в отчаянии. Трудно определить.

-Разговор не вышел. Он разгневался. Сильно. Очень сильно. У меня не было выбора, - юноша смотрел в пол.

-Зачем ты убил его? Он же все-таки наш отец! А самое главное, как тебе это удалось? Ты никогда не был хорошим учеником, не то что магом, - любая другая девушка дорого бы заплатила за такие слова, но Маи было позволено говорить своему брату все, что она думает.

-Я не знаю, как это вышло. Последнее, что я почувствовал это твоё присутствие, ты очень сильно хотела, чтобы я победил. И вдруг, силы взялись из неоткуда, как в тот раз, когда к тебе пристали какие-то мальчишки. Помнишь, какой был переполох?

-Да… Я и правда хотела помочь тебе, но это ведь не все? Зачем ты повернулся лицом к солнцу?

Мао опустил голову. _Лгать бесполезно, она, конечно, чувствует хуже меня, но ложь определит сразу. Разве что совсем чуть-чуть. _Они говорили долго. О том, что он должен был обсудить с отцом, о том, почему не отказался от дуэли, о маленькой хитрости Мао во время Агни Кай. Наконец Маи не выдержала:

-Но почему ты не отказался, не попросил Ми Инг помочь тебе, почему…

-Он сказал, что не позволит твоему ребенку жить, - тихо и грустно проговорил юноша. _Другого шанса не будет. Она взволнована, она не почувствует. Да она никогда не чувствовала меня так, как я её. Это она помогала мне на всех тех тренировках, экзаменах, в драках. Вот только мы поняли это слишком поздно… _

-Не может быть…

-Давай лучше подумаем, что нам теперь делать, - Мао быстро сменил тему. Они принялись рассуждать, какое решение примет совет, который заседал сейчас в тронном зале…

Огромный зал, пустой трон, погасшее пламя. Так теперь выглядит это место. Место величайшего правителя в мире. Ибо страна Огня самое развитое и процветающее государство в этом мире. Перед пустым троном стоят семь человек. Ми Инг пристально смотрит на каждого из них. Роон Ти стоит рядом с ней. Они уже договорились что именно он начнет говорить. Вообще-то говорить должны главы благородных семейств, но они боятся. Боятся её, Ми Инг. Боятся сказать нечто неугодное. Потому что знают, какой властью она обладает. Боятся её шпионов и убийц. Её тайной полиции. За время пока она была подле Хозяина огня, она сумела создать целую сеть организаций по всей стране. Тайная полиция, которая имеет досье на каждого хоть чем-то примечательного члена общества. Не говоря уже о том, что суды и так выносили только те решения, которые были одобрены ею. _Что же ты наделал мой мальчик, почему ты не пришел с этим ко мне? Как я сама могла допустить такое… Но теперь уже поздно жалеть. _

-Я считаю, что будет целесообразно не прерывать обучение детей в связи с произошедшей трагедией. Мы безусловно должны короновать мальчика, но он продолжит обучение.

-Как же он будет править страной?

-Следует назначить опекуна. Я предлагаю Ми Инг. Она уже давно воспитывает их.

_С таким же успехом он мог бы предложить короновать её. Интересно хватит ли у кого смелости возразить? Нет, похоже не хватит… _

-Поздравляю, Ми все прошло отлично, - секретарь был явно доволен. Наверное, он боялся. _Да ты рисковал. Я бы осталась при своем, даже если бы они заупрямились, а вот тебя могли и приговорить. Не волнуйся, я умею быть благодарной. _

-Благодарю вас Роон Ти, вы мне очень сегодня помогли, - Ми позволила себе полуулыбку. –А сейчас, если вы позволите, я пойду сообщу эту новость детям.

Ми Инг шла в свою комнату, они должны были ждать её там. Подойдя к двери, она потянулась к ручке, но потом одернула руку и постучала. _Мало ли, чем они заняты…_ Подождав несколько мгновений она вошла.

-Привет Ми, - звонкий голос юноши звучал очень чисто и весело.

-Приветствую Вас мой Повелитель,- Ми поклонилась, пряча улыбку.

Мао оторопел. Он стоял и хлопал глазами. Маи рассмеялась.

-Ми, расскажи, как все прошло, - девушка была весела, словно ничего не случилось.

-Мао станет Хозяином Огня, но продолжит обучение, а меня назначили его опекуном.

-Можно было просто сказать, что ничего не измениться. Так мы победили?

-Да. Победили.

-Я так и не понял, я буду Хозяином Огня или нет? – Мао был явно обижен.

Девушка и её наставница рассмеялись:

-Ну конечно будешь.

Солнце заливает просторную комнату. Она не похожа на все остальные комнаты дворца. Хотя бы потому, что имеет несколько уровней. На нижнем уровне нет окон, балдахин накрывает огромную кровать. На кровати лежит молодой человек. Его глаза закрыты, но он не спит, как не спал и все ночь. Просто не мог спать. Вчера были похороны его отца. Он впервые в жизни осознал, что этот человек был его отцом. Только теперь это уже не имело значения. Теперь он правитель этой страны. Или нет? Ми Инг. Это она правит страной Огня. Интересно, как давно? Впрочем, это не важно, она сделает все, что я прикажу. Черт, мне следовало пойти к ней, а не к отцу. Может, он был бы жив сейчас. О Агни! О чем я думаю. Я должен думать совсем о другом. О Маи, о ребенке, о том, что мне необходимо как можно быстрее закончить обучение. О том что…

-Привет! Я знаю, что ты не спишь, - голос сестры заставил его открыть глаза.

-Маи…

-Доброе утро соня. Тебе надо идти на занятия, но слуги боятся тебя будить, - голос был весел и бодр.

Девушка стояла совсем близко к его пастели. Мао протянул руку и, поймав её запястье, потянул к себе на пастель.

-Перестань, сюда могут зайти…

-Кто? Кто осмелиться?

-Все равно нам не стоит…

Мао закрыл ей рот поцелуем. Привлек сестру к себе на грудь и быстро перекатился на середину кровати. Девушка оказалась под ним. Мао сел и пристально посмотрел на неё, пытаясь определить, что она думает_. Да или нет? Не играй со мной, пожалуйста. Тебе не за что меня наказывать, я старался делать все, как она говорила, все эти ужасные дни. Неужели она так и не позволит к себе прикоснуться?_ Маи потянулась, спрятала руки под подушку. Он знал, что это значит. _Любимая, как же мне хорошо с тобой. Может это и плохо, но мне хорошо и тебе хорошо. Так почему мы должны слушать, кого бы то ни было?_ Девушка закрыла глаза. Юноша провел пальцем ей по щеке, губам… Девушка приоткрыла рот.…_Да я прав, ты хочешь именно этого. Ну что же пускай так. Кто может быть для тебя лучше, чем я? Я знаю все, чего ты хочешь до того, как ты сама это знаешь…_ Руки медленно скользят вдоль её тела, юноша явно не спешит снимать одежду. Ему это и не надо. Не надо делать ничего необычного, прикасаться к каким-то определенным точкам… Везде где бы он не касался её она чувствовала прилив крови и … даже не возбуждение … истому… такое сладкое и терпкое как вино необъяснимое чувство, которое нельзя описать… которое было недоступно всем остальным… Время словно замирало вокруг них… Руки двигаются все так же медленно… Описывают самые невообразимые фигуры у неё на животе, пальцы движутся вокруг её груди… Плавно, не касаясь твердых как миндаль розовых сосков…

Девушка улыбнулась, закусила губу… Потянулась ещё дальше, попыталась достать руками спинку кровати… Её спина выгнулась ещё сильнее, Мао провел ладонью по её груди и, воспользовавшись тем что она приподнялась над пастелью, запустил руки ей за спину, потянул на себя… Осторожно касаясь губами её шеи юноша продолжал гладить её спину под халатиком, спускаясь все ниже и ниже…Внезапно девушка открыла глаза, обхватила его за плечи, прижалась к обнаженной груди…_Странно… Словно испугалась чего… _

Отстранившись от него девушка заглянула брату прямо в глаза, потом снова зажмурилась и стала тереться своим носиком о его. Это было их детское приветствие. Мао рассмеялся. Прижал девушку к себе.

- Что случилось?

-Ничего… Все прекрасно…Продолжай, мне очень хорошо, - голос немного хриплый, как будто она простудилась.

Мао словно во сне снял с неё остатки одежды. Шелковый халатик никак не желал отпускать руки девушки… Девушка соскользнула на подушку, маленькая головка в обрамлении густых каштановых волос… глаза закрыты…она словно спит, и только он знает, что это не так… Она старается не пропустить ни единого ощущения, да она чувствует совсем не так как он… _Это ничего, я все равно добьюсь, чтобы она все почувствовала точно так же как и я сам…Я добьюсь…_Теперь его ласки стали острее, движения более быстрыми и девушка словно проснувшись стала тихонько постанывать, лицо её приобрело выражение то ли муки то ли блаженства, а скорее и того и другого… Юноша наклонился, поцеловал её чуть ниже ключицы, потом ещё чуть ниже…Дойдя до соска он остановился, словно боялся прикоснуться стал водить я зыков около него, затем внезапно захватил его гудами, плотно сжал… Ответом ему был протяжный стон… Юноша и не думал останавливаться, скоро она просто перестанет понимать, что происходит. Он не может этого допустить. Ты должна почувствовать… Я чувствую это каждый раз когда прикасаюсь к тебе, смотрю.. Сжимая губами её сосок юноша начал легонько теребить его языком, сначала совсем тихо, потом все ускоряя движения. Стоны стали громче. Мао поднес палец к её губам, девушка приоткрыла рот, позволила ему проникнуть глубже себе в рот… Однако юноша быстро перестал и поднеся влажный палец ко второму соску, стал нежно тереть его. Девушка была где-то на грани сознания… _Так пора что-то резко изменить или я её снова потеряю, не так быстро, не так…_ Его вторая рука все это время гладила её бедро. Внезапно все прекратилось. Юноша снова сел на пастели рядом с ней. Девушка сначала как будто ничего не заметила, потом на её милом личике начала появляться недовольное выражение. _Не смей долго на неё смотреть, ты все испортишь… Надо действовать быстро… _Юноша перевернул её лицом вниз, аккуратно положил одну из шёлковых подушечек ей под живот. _Я знаю милая тебе такая растасовка сил не очень нравится, но в этот раз все будет по-другому… Тебе будет хорошо… Я не могу так это оставить, не могу позволить, чтобы у тебя были не приятные воспоминания... _Ловким движением Мао раздвинул её бедра, нежно прильнул к девушке, она не сопротивлялась. Даже если ей и не понравилась выбранная им поза, Маи никак это не показала. Мао действовал очень осторожно, словно боялся поранить сестру. Он вошёл сразу в неё примерно на треть и стал медленно продвигаться глубже. Вообще с тех пор как она сказала ему, что ждет ребенка, их секс стал больше похож на эротический массаж. Правда войдя наконец на всю длину, Мао перестал опасаться сделать ей больно и стал двигаться быстрее. Через несколько минут девушка не выдержала, волны острого наслаждения накатывали на неё одна за другой. Мао замер, он знал, что это далеко не конец. _Сейчас надо немного подождать_… Мао наклонился к самому её ушку, его теплое дыхание шевелило её волосы…

-Если хочешь продолжения, я хочу быть с верху, - едва слышный шелест её голоса…

-Уверена? – Мао улыбается, она этого не видит, но знает, что это так. _Нет, не уверена…Агни как же мне хорошо… _

Все ещё находясь внутри девушки, он начинает нежно гладить её по спине, одной рукой упираясь в подушку на которой лежит её голова. Второй он постепенно, плавными движениями спустился к ягодицам, начал массировать их. Маи повернула голову, так чтобы видеть его лицо. Улыбнулась. Хочет, чтобы я поцеловал её? _Да, но не только этого… _Во второй раз она достигла оргазма почти одновременно с ним, может на мгновение раньше. Мао лег рядом, так чтобы его лицо было напротив её, тихонечко потерся носом о её носик…

Утро кончилось.

Солнце поднялось достаточно высоко, для того чтобы его лучи теперь освещали нижний уровень комнаты. Двое молодых людей лежат рядом, их пальцы переплетены, лица совсем близко… Они ощущают теплый воздух дыхания друг друга. Мао первым нарушает молчание:

-Как ты назовёшь его?

-Если будет мальчик – Созин, а если девочка…

-Будет мальчик.

-Откуда ты знаешь?

-Просто знаю, поверь мне…

-Нам пора идти на занятия. Мы и так уже пропустили утреннюю тренировку. Вставай.

Дни бесконечной чередой сменяют друг друга, постепенно страна и сами люди оправляются от пережитого потрясения. Ещё ни один принц этой страны не дрался на Агни Кай с собственным отцом. Однако теперь это, похоже, никого не удивляет. Люди почему-то совершенно спокойно стали относится ко многим вещам… Удивительная вещь идеология, при правильном подходе, можно внушить людям все, что угодно. Ми Инг сидела у себя в комнате и предавалась раздумьям. В последнее время она редко могла себе это позволить – слишком много у неё было дел. _Ничего скоро мальчик будет справляться сам, скоро… А мы с Маи ему поможем, разумеется…_Слабая улыбка мелькнула на лице у женщины. Да все не так как она задумывала, но все просто великолепно… Как всегда. _Может пора перестать строить планы и положиться на удачу?_

Разочарование.

Лето в самом разгаре. Самые длинные каникулы в году Коиса решила провести дома, на северном полюсе. Несмотря на лето, здесь было холодно. Что не удивительно, но привыкнуть к холоду после года жизни в стране огня было тяжело. Там - всегда тепло и сухо. Здесь - холодно и влажно. Как же много всего произошло за время её отсутствия! Подружки наперебой рассказывали сплетни, парни звали посмотреть Северное сияние под луной… Только ей не интересно, она все смотрит в небо, подолгу, с надеждой. _Как она там? Что с ней, с Маи, с её лучшей подругой? Она пообещала написать, но писем все нет… _

Это случилось, когда Иса с подругами была в одном из самых красивых мест на северном полюсе. Две маленькие рыбки в пруду, зелень травы. Шум крыльев над ухом, когти царапают руку… Подружки в ужасе смотрят на принцессу, девушка спокойно берет в руки крохотный конвертик, открывает его, достает письмо. Это не ОНА, это Мин. Легкое разочарование, но все равно приятно, что про неё помнят подруга. Тонкие изящные руки разворачивают письмо, глаза бегают по строчкам…

- Нет! Этого просто не может быть! Он… не мог… НЕТ! Он же её так любил, это не… Мао… не может быть, чтобы он…- несвязный поток слов иссяк, потому, что девушка не могла ничего больше сказать: её душили рыдания.

-Что случилось? - подруги были явно взволнованы.

Не в силах, что-либо произнести, девушка протянула им письмо…

Подружки сгрудились над письмом и стали тихонечко читать…

-Какой ужас он убил собственного отца! - воскликнула одна из них.

-В Агни Кай, это честный поединок, так принято у людей огня, гораздо хуже то, что став Хозяином Огня он выдал свою сестру за этого старого развратника. Я просто не могу поверить! Неужели власть так желанна для него, что он решил пожертвовать собственной сестрой. Или он боялся, что она ему помешает? - Коиса наконец взяла себя в руки.

-Принцесса мы…

-Просто оставьте меня одну, - твердо произнесла девушка. Но как только подружки скрылись из виду, разрыдалась в голос. _Он же так мне нравился, был так добр с сестрой, так заботился о ней… Как такое могло случится? Что там у них вообще происходит? Почему Маи мне сама не пишет ничего? Надо вернуться пораньше и все выяснить. Маи наверняка сейчас очень тяжело, я должна поддержать её. _

С рассветом большой красивый корабль отчалил от крепости северного племени воды. Быстро и весело скользит он по водной глади, весело и спокойно… Только девушка на борту совсем не весела и уж точно не спокойна. Она меряет палубу мелкими шажками и с тоской смотрит вдаль, словно хочет увидеть, что там творится, в этой далекой стране…

8,5 месяцев спустя.

В огромном зале в кресле сидит молодой человек, его волосы взъерошены, глаза покрыты кровавой сеточкой полопавшихся сосудов. Ещё каких-то несколько часов назад он орал на прислугу и порывался выломать дверь в спальню своей сестры. Сейчас он просто сидел и смотрел в одну точку. Сутки. Столько времени он сидит в этом зале.

Дверь отварилась, вошла Ми Инг:

-Все хорошо Ваше Величество, это мальчик.

-А что с ней? Что с Маи? – Мао вскочил с кресла и в упор смотрел на женщину.

-Она уснула, с ней все будет нормально. Вы можете войти, взглянуть на ребенка.

В спальне было тепло и пахло какими-то препаратами. Коиса сидела на краю пастели и держала в руках какой-то сверток. Юноша не обращая внимания на ребенка, присел с другой стороны, нежно провел рукой по личику своей спящей сестры.

-Ты даже не посмотришь на него?

Мао вздрогнул. Он явно забыл, что в комнате есть кто-то ещё.

-Его сейчас отнесут к кормилице, может, возьмешь его на руки?

Мао посмотрел на девушку. _Интересно, что ей известно? Что Маи ей рассказала? Когда она приехала, то набросилась на меня с обвинениями, что я, мол, не имел права выдавать сестру замуж. Маи должна была как-то это объяснить, может, она рассказала правду? _

Мао подошел к девушке, взял ребенка из её рук.

-Тяжелый…

-Да уж, зато здоровый и сильный. Очень хороший ребенок.

-Почему?

-Голова маленькая.

-Не понял.

Но девушка только улыбнулась в ответ.

-Пришла кормилица, - Ми Инг как всегда появилась незаметно.

-Пусть забирает ребенка и кормит его, где хочет. Я хочу побыть с сестрой наедине.

-Хорошо Ваше Величество мы будем в соседней комнате.

Тронный зал. Пламя вокруг его трона горит совсем тускло. Ничего, зато снаружи настоящий фейерверк. Люди празднуют рождение нового принца.

Возле трона, преклонив колени, стоит Ми Инг.

-О чем вы хотели поговорить Ваше Величество?

-Тот вельможа, за которым моя сестра замужем, что ты можешь о нем сказать?

-То же что и раньше, он надежный человек, он предан стране Огня.

-Но он стар, а моя сестра только, что родила. Ребенку необходим отец, хотя бы первые 10 лет, кто знает, проживет ли он столько? Я беспокоюсь о его здоровье, - Мао выразительно посмотрел на женщину.

Ми Инг секунду серьезно рассматривала его, потом снова опустила глаза.

-Я сделаю все, что в моих силах, чтобы не допустить подобного несчастья, как Вы справедливо заметили, ребенку необходим отец.

-Это все, можешь идти.

Коиса стояла в коридоре. Она не понимала, зачем её вообще позвали, если не разрешают войти внутрь. В спальне принцессы и её мужа было полно народу, доктора, слуги. В коридоре людей было ещё больше. И все они обсуждали случившееся. Прислушавшись, Иса смогла различить голоса и отдельные фразы.

-Надо же какое несчастье…

-Это от радости, у него не было детей, а тут…

-Бедная девушка, остаться одной…

-Что поделать, сердце уже не молодое…

_Все ясно, они считают, что это сердечный приступ. Интересно как Маи отреагирует? _

Но тут голоса стихли, отварилась дверь, и двое слуг вынесли тело мужчины, накрытое простыней, одна рука случайно выскользнула из-под простыни и повисла в воздухе. Коисе было достаточно одного взгляда на эту руку, чтобы определить причину смерти…

---------------------------------------------

Хозяин Огня Мао правил уже более 10 лет. Это был воистину расцвет страны огня. Каким-то чудесным образом ему удалось совместить жесткую, основанную на абсолютном подчинении систему управления с относительной свободой для предпринимателей и творческих людей. Обычные люди впервые получили возможность не только торговать, но и производить промышленные товары. Содержать собственные, пусть и облагаемые огромными налогами, заводы и мануфактуры. Уничтожив монополию знати, Мао тем самым создал ситуацию, в которой те, кто более всего мешал его единоличному правлению, теперь были вынуждены бороться, чтобы не уступить свои позиции. Вот так дав людям больше свободы, он на самом деле укрепил свою власть. Однако лишком быстрое развитие страны имело и свои минусы, в частности истощались рудники, разорялись неудачливые предприниматели и самое главное, люди стали задумываться о том, что жизнь для себя лучше, чем жизнь для страны… Всё требовало времени, сил и желания заниматься, ни одна проблема не исчезает сама собой.

Однако не стоит думать, что он занимается только государственными делами…

-Дядя, иди сюда, - маленький мальчик теребит одежду высокого стройного мужчины, требуя внимания.

-Созин, я занят.

-Ну пожалуууйста, пойдем, - мальчик тянет мужчину за рукав. В конце концов, мужчина сдается и позволяет мальчику тащить себя по коридору.

Коридор сменяется лестницей, они спускаются на два пролета вниз и снова идут по коридору. Здесь находятся комнаты слуг. В самом конце коридора ещё одна лестница, но мальчик резко отпустил руки своего дяди и нырнул под неё. Вскоре он появился снова, держа в руках грязного, но очень симпатичного щенка.

-Мама сказала, что она не разрешит мне его оставить. Попроси её, она тебя послушает.

-Он блохастый.

-Вот и она так говорит, - мальчик обиженно посмотрел на дядю.

-Хочешь я подарю тебе породистого…

-Нет! Я хочу этого! Я буду спать с ним в загоне для животных, если вы мне не разрешите оставить его здесь. Он слабенький, голодный и у него лапка хромает, если я его отнесу обратно, он умрет!

-Хорошо, хорошо… не кричи. Я поговорю с твоей мамой. Не волнуйся так, а пока отнеси его старшему егерю, кажи, что я приказал о нем позаботиться.

-А они его не выкинут на улицу?

-Нет, если ты им скажешь этого не делать. И вообще ты принц, наследник престола, тебе пора учиться приказывать людям, а не просить их.

-Да дядя. Я пойду.

Мальчик побежал по коридору, прижимая к груди маленький живой комочек. Весь мир для него казалось, сжался до размеров этого существа…

День подходил к концу, Мао восседал на тоне и надо сказать, что это день показался ему длиннее других. Затекли ноги, голова просто раскалывалась. Эти вечные проблемы с ресурсами, бесконечные посольства, налоги, законы… Как же я устал.

-Еще посетители есть?

-Да господин, Ваша сестра просит принять её.

_Отлично, вчера она прогнала меня, когда я пришел «пожелать ей спокойной ночи», а теперь просит официальной аудиенции. Блеск. Чего она сердиться? Чего добивается? Ладно, придется принять. _

-Пусть войдет. Да и ещё… Нашу беседу записывать не нужно, ты можешь быть свободен Роон Ти. Всех кто ещё будет просить аудиенции, отсылай на завтра.

-Как пожелаете Ваше Величество.

Маи вошла сразу, как только секретарь удалился. Она подошла к пламени, окружавшему трон, и опустилась на колени. Мао внутренне сжался, как ему хотелось встать, подойти к ней, поднять её с колен, прижать к своей груди_… Почему она молчит? Потому что ты не дал ей знака говорить, идиот. Это этикет, ты что забыл? _Мао кивнул.

-Я хотела поговорить о моем сыне, Созине.

_Твоём сыне!? Это и мой сын тоже! Так пора с этим заканчивать. _

-О нашем сыне.

Девушка вздрогнула.

-Нас могут услышать…

-Я всех отослал. Здесь больше никого нет. И вообще, Маи, что происходит?

Хозяин Огня встал со своего трона, прошел сквозь окружавший его огонь и оказался рядом с девушкой.

-Встань, - это был приказ.

Девушка поднялась и удивленно посмотрела на брата.

-Ты сердишься?

-Нет, просто у меня был отвратительный день. Я устал, я раздражен, а тут ещё ты со своими шарадами. Я не понимаю твоего поведения. Я чувствую, что тебя что-то беспокоит, но не могу понять что.

Мао замолчал, притянул девушку к себе, сжал в объятьях.

-Не молчи, любимая. Ну? Что тебя тревожит?

-Давай поговорим в другом месте.

-Давай. В саду или спальне? – Мао хитро улыбался.

-В саду.

Сад в эту пору года был невообразимо прекрасен, в нем цвело все, что только могло, а те деревья, которые должны были зацвести позже, были опутаны вьющимися растениями, которые пестрели всеми цветами радуги.

-Красиво здесь.

-У меня в глазах рябит от всего этого великолепия.

Маи улыбнулась.

-Так о чем ты хотела поговорить, сестричка.

-Я говорила с учителями Созина. У него проблемы с воинскими искусствами.

-Не может быть. Совсем недавно он был лучшим учеником в классе. Он уже год как освоил основы. Так быстро обучался только Року, они сами это говорили.

-Да, это было до того, как ребята стали тренироваться в парах.

-Он плохо ладит с одноклассниками?

-Нет, он…Я не знаю, как сказать, он не может с ними драться.

-Почему?

-Учителя не знают, но мне удалось поговорить с ним, он говорит, что боится обжечь их. Он слишком добрый.

-И это все? Это пройдет.

-Мао не все так просто. С чего он взял, что может сделать им больно? Он же ребенок, ему очень нравятся упражнения с магией и вдруг такой страх.

-На что ты намекаешь? Я его испугал?

-Нет, но может, ты знаешь больше меня. Ты балуешь его, проводишь с ним едва ли не больше времени, чем со мной.

-Так ты ревнуешь?

-Не будь глупцом. Это серьезная проблема. Прошло уже две недели занятий, а ситуация не изменилась. Он уходит в глухую оборону, а если и атакует, то очень слабо. Надо выяснить, в чем дело. Может, ты с ним поговоришь? Мне он может побояться рассказать.

-Хорошо, я поговорю.

-Созин, я хочу поговорить с тобой, - голос Мао заставил мальчика вздрогнуть.

-Да дядя. О чем вы хотели поговорить?

-О твоих успехах.

-Не о чем говорить.

-Вот именно.

Созин молчал, глядя в пол под пристальным взглядом мужчины.

-Почему? Что за новая блажь? – Мао решил поиграть в воспитание. Только вот как и все мужчины, он поощрял когда надо бы отругать и был требователен когда надо было быть помягче.

Маленький щенок прижался к ногам хозяина, словно пытался успокоить его или успокоиться сам. В любом случае животное чувствовало состояние мальчика куда лучше, чем родной отец.

-Отвечай, - голоса Мао не повышал, но явно чувствовалось его раздражение.

-Я хочу заниматься один.

-Что ещё?

-Пока ничего, я буду тренироваться, только если мне не придется драться с другими.

-В чем тогда смысл? Это же боевые искусства, а не рисование.

-Я не понимаю в чем смысл, но буду учиться, раз так принято.

-Ты считаешь, что в обучении магии огня нет смысла?

-Да, мы не воюем и не воевали уже много столетий. Зачем нам армия и тысячи магов огня?

-Может, мы потому и не воюем, что имеем все это?

-Может, неожиданно легко согласился мальчик, - но с одноклассниками драться не буду.

Что-то было в его голосе, манере, в том как он говорил…Что-то чего никогда раньше не было…Мальчик впервые требовал, даже не требовал… ставил в известность о своем решении.

_Может мне стоит позволить ему эту маленькую глупость? Не подавлять его так поздно пробудившееся желание отстаивать свою точку зрения? Интересно, а готов ли он нести ответственность за своё решение? Сейчас проверим. _

-Ты ставишь меня в очень неудобное положение. Твой выбор совершенно не приемлем. Я не могу это так просто разрешить, не могу потворствовать твоему непослушанию. Я должен буду наказать тебя. Если бы у тебя не было способностей или здоровья, я бы понял. Но ты просто не хочешь, без причины. Или без объяснения причины, что одно и то же.

-Как вы меня накажите? – мальчик испугался, но изо всех сил старался этого не показывать.

-Увидишь. А пока…Я разрешу тебе заниматься в одиночестве. Скоро ты все поймешь. Через год у тебя будет возможность передумать, а пока все будет так, как я решил. У тебя есть шанс извиниться и продолжить обучение как все остальные.

-Нет.

-Хорошо. Я почему-то не сомневался в ответе, но обязан был спросить для очистки совести.

Мао развернулся и зашагал прочь из комнаты. Мальчик остался совсем один. Если не считать его маленького щенка. Он взял его на руки и прижал к груди.

_Что задумал дядя? Ничего страшного, он любит меня. Он недоволен, но скоро смириться. Я уверен. Я мог бы рассказать…Нет, я не расскажу. Никогда, никому…_ Мальчик зажмурился. Воспоминания. Обычно они приходили во время тренировок, но тут совершенно неожиданно застали мальчика в его собственной комнате…

…Город Огня. Самый центр. И он. Маленький глупец. _Зачем он пришел? Ну да хотелось свободы, вырваться из дворца…. Побегать по городу с другими мальчишками…_ А потом ноги сами принесли на площадь…Люди, много людей… _Странно, сегодня нет никакого праздника? Что же там такое? _Казнь. Юная девушка, привязанная к столбу. Такая красивая… Рядом стоят люди в форме… Но не солдаты. Лица закрыты капюшонами… Мальчик не понимал…До самого последнего мгновения…А потом… Тело несчастной охватили языки пламени… Крик, не человеческий…девушки... Рев толпы…Его собственный…Какая-то женщина отвернулась, чтобы не смотреть…Увидела его…

-Великий Агни, кто же ребенка сюда пустил? Малыш давай я отведу тебя домой. Где ты живешь?

Но он уже бежал со всех ног. Сам не зная куда…Поворот, другой.. Сбил мальчика с ног… Вскочил, побежал дальше…врезался в стену..

-Ты что больной? Чего ломишься в стену?

_Трое... одного я сбил… стоят, смотрят… _

-Ты что с площади?

Кивок…

-Моя сестра… Этот урод её муж…сказал, что она ему изменяла… убью…просто избавится захотел… А ты сам откуда?

Молчание.

-Ладно, не хочешь – не говори. Пошли с нами. Тут стража ходит.

Если бы кто сказал принцу, что он провел ночь в шайке уличных оборванцев – он бы ни за что не поверил.

Домой пришел под утро, усталый и измученный. И сразу спать, прямо так в рваной, грязной одежде… Но перед тем как заснуть…_Я никогда не позволю, никого так казнить, никогда… если стану Хозяином Огня… _

Мао сидел за столом в своем кабинете и писал письмо. Закончив, приказал принести ему сокола. Очень старого сокола…

Стоя на балконе он наблюдал неторопливый полет могучей и красивой птицы… Скоро…Скоро будет ответ…

---------------------------------------------

-Мое решение окончательное и обсуждению не подлежит, - это была его самая излюбленная тактика: на все уговоры и доводы отвечать этой вот фразой и не вникать в то, что ему пытаются объяснить.

-Мао он ведь и мой сын тоже, ты не можешь так поступить.

-Он будущий Хозяин Огня.

-Нет, он мой сын, а ты, если хочешь, можешь жениться и родить своего… наследника, - это было лишнее, Маи поняла это, как только сказала. Но.. слово не воробей как говорится…

Хозяин Огня отвернулся, подошел к окну и сделал вид, что смотрит в сад. Во всем дворце только окна его и сестры спален выходили в сад. В остальном, на эту сторону были залы для приемов и коридоры, остальные комнаты – во внутренний двор. Комнаты прислуги и вовсе находились под землёй.

-Я очень устал сегодня и собираюсь лечь спать пораньше, - голос его был спокоен, только вот очень тихий.

-Я пойду…

-Как пожелаешь.

Маи подошла к двери, взялась за ручку и …замерла. Она никогда не могла понять как ему удается чувствовать её всегда, сама они ощущала эмоции брата только если они были очень сильными… как сейчас. Ты сделала ему больно. Очень. _А он? Как он поступил? _

Девушка отпустила ручку. Она просто стояла возле двери и смотрела на неё, а точнее сквозь нее. В никуда, сердце её разрывалось между сыном и братом…

Тяжелые руки легли ей на плечи, словно он на секунду взвалил на неё весь тот груз ответственности, который не снимая носил вот уже более 10 лет.

Она обернулась.

-Прости…

-Ты меня тоже прости, ты не виновата в том, что он такой. Я не имел права тебя обвинять. Как и Ми. Извинишься передней за меня?

Девушка кивнула.

-Пойми это всего лишь год. Так надо…

-Я понимаю… Но это ведь наш ребенок. Так жестоко…

-Это ему на пользу.

-**Он** тебе ответил?

-Да.

-**Он** согласен?

-Да согласен.

-Хорошо.

Маи обняла брата. Он отстранился, легко подхватил её на руки…

Проснувшись утром, Созин почувствовал, что сегодня что-то случится. Трудно сказать то ли это было предчувствие из-за реальности события, то ли мальчик каждый день ждал, что же такое дядя решил с ним сделать, за непослушание.

Обычный утренний урок-тренировка. Все тренируются в парах. Он – один.

Вдруг учитель делает всем знак прекратить. И почтительно преклоняет колени. Ученики оборачиваются и делают то же самое. Перед ними Хозяин Огня. Созин в ужасе опускается на колени. _Это его наказание: дядя пришел посмотреть? Он хочет опозорить его? Посмеяться? Сказать, что он, Созин, ничего не умеет?_

-Встань, Созин.

Мальчик послушно поднялся с колен.

-И Вы Учитель…

-Чо.

-Учитель Чо.

Старый маг поднялся, но голову на всякий случай пригнул.

-Я хочу забрать Созина с занятий. И предупредить вас, что больше он не будет заниматься в вашем классе.

-Виноват повелитель, я не сумел…

-Вашей вины здесь нет, можете быть спокойны. Продолжайте занятия. Идем, Созин.

Мальчик поплелся следом за быстро удаляющейся фигурой своего отца.

Они прошли через здание академии, несколько парков, арку дворца и оказались во внутреннем дворике. Созин замер. Такого он ещё не видел. Огромный синий дракон. Такой величественно красивый, что невозможно было отвести глаз.

Они подошли ближе к дракону, и только тогда мальчик заметил человека стоящего возле него. Он ему кого-то напоминал… _Вот только кого?_

-Здравствуй брат.

-Здравствуй. Это твой племянник?

-Да.

-Как тебя зовут мальчик?

-Созин.

-Отлично Созин. Моё имя Року. Я Аватар. Я буду учить тебя магии огня. Но для этого ты должен будешь полететь со мной.

-Куда?

-Я живу один в горах, далеко отсюда.

-Но…

-Никаких но, Созин, ты улетаешь сейчас же.

-Но, дядя…

-Это приказ.

Мальчик опустил голову.

-Не переживай мальчик, вот увидишь, тебе понравиться летать на драконе.

Року легко забрался на своего дракона и теперь терпеливо ждал, когда же они попрощаются и Созин улетит с ним.

-Дядя, можно мне…

-Нет, нельзя.

Последний долгий-долгий взгляд мальчика в глаза мужчины. Мао сохранил прежнее бесстрастное выражение лица.

-Прощай.

-Встретимся через год.

-До свидания, Року.

-До свидания, брат.

Ветер дул в лицо, стремительный полет дракона кружил голову… Зато на ветру слезились глаза и можно было вволю поплакать, не опасаясь, что проявишь слабость… Это ведь ветер… Только ветер…

---------------------------------------------

Год показался маленькому Созину вечностью. Год, наполненный одиночеством. Сначала он злился, потом скучал, потом…

_Мао поступил жестоко. Но, великий Агни, сколько бы я сейчас дал, за то чтобы просто увидеть его. Они с Року переписываются, я знаю. Однажды сокол прилетел, когда моего учителя не было дома. Его почти никогда нет. В тот день, вместо того чтобы тренироваться, я ловил сокола. Глупо и безнадежно… но это лучше чем просто продолжать занятия… Такая крохотная надежда… Такая глупая. Учитель, конечно же, узнал. Он никогда меня не ругает, не наказывает, не заставляет заниматься… Для этого ему бы пришлось обращать на меня внимание. Он Аватар. Я не понял этого сразу, не понял что это такое. Теперь я знаю. Слава, Агни, я никогда не буду Аватаром. Моё одиночество длилось год и завтра оно закончится. _

_Пора подводить итоги. Чему я научился? Многому, очень многому. Я мастер. Я не хуже учителя в магии огня. В технике разумеется. Мне недостаёт опыта, силы. Но я был упорен и тренировался сутками. Чтобы свалиться спать без сил. Чтобы не видеть снов. Этих кошмарных, жестоких снов. Интересно дядя простил меня? Или это терерь навсегда? Я извинюсь. Да, именно так. Я расскажу, что понял и принял его решение. Хотя, конечно же, не принял. Я скажу, что многое осознал и многому научился. Это почти правда. Да я готов даже благодарить за эту пытку, только бы вернуть все как раньше._

_Никогда. Никогда уже не будет, как раньше. Я потерял его любовь, уважение. __Я могу вернуть только уважение. Любовь вернуть нельзя._

-Не нервничай. Сядь, завтра он прилетит.

-Я знаю, но… ничего не могу поделать. Как ты думаешь, он нас простил?

-Думаю да. Ну или по крайней мере понял.

-Будь с ним помягче в этот раз, хорошо?

-Хорошо.

Неожиданно Мао засмеялся.

-Что такое?

-Ничего, сестричка, правда, ничего. Я просто представил себе, как он удивится, когда узнает, что его собака оказалась сукой и обзавелась щенками.

Маи улыбнулась, но промолчала. _Ты такой же ребенок, только немного старше. _

Прошло несколько лет.

Зал советов. Здесь сегодня собралось высшее командование армии. Трон Повелителя Огня окружает плотная стена пламени, его лица и туловища практически не видно. Никому. Кроме него. Рядом с дядей, на возвышении. Сердце мальчика едва не выскакивает из груди. _Теперь все знают, как он меня ценит, я равный среди равных. Нет, первый среди равных. Ни один из этих генералов-адмиралов и мечтать не может о том чтобы быть здесь. У меня, правда, нет права голоса… но это не беда. Я всегда смогу поговорить с дядей потом, смогу доказать, что достоин говорить на совете и мне разрешат… со временем. _

Мао едва заметно кивнул, давая знак, что можно начинать совещание. Генералы говорили по старшинству.

Суть проблемы была вот в чем: нехватка ресурсов. Это если коротко. А если подробно, то все дело было в том, что его люди начали разработку рудников на территории формально принадлежащей царству земли. Почему формально? Да потому, что ни одного человека из этой страны там не видели, как и любых других людей. Это была пустыня с тонкой прибрежной полосой, вдоль которой хоть что-то росло. Спор был не из-за земли, а из-за престижа. Может, король этого варварского Государства считает, что нам следовало бы попросить у него разрешения? Мао так не считал. Земля, как женщина. Женщина принадлежит мужчине, только если носит его ребенка, земля принадлежит стране, только если на ней живут люди этой страны. Однако посольство все же придется отправить, претензии были высказаны в весьма мягкой форме, насколько это вообще было возможно, разумеется. Так, что с этим проблем не будет.

Для чего же тогда совет? Для того чтобы у мальчика был опыт. Пусть послушает, как старые дядьки рассуждают о том, что нас ждет в случае войны. Какие силы противника, как мы можем организовать оборону или нападение. Пусть. С них не убудет, если они по распинаются немного, а Созину ценный опыт. Мао был доволен собой. Все это время он смотрел на сына, а тот проявлял чудеса самоконтроля. Вот опять. Все чувства мальчика как на ладони, ему очень хочется сказать, спросить, возразить… Но он держит себя в руках. Старается по-крайней мере. _Я даже представить себе не могу, сколько же вопросов он мне потом задаст. Хозяин Огня позволил себе улыбку, совершенно неуместную на военном совете. Хорошо, что никто не видит… _

-Я слышала ты собираешься отправить посольство в Царство Земли. Почему бы тебе не послать меня? – Маи лежала на огромной пастели и рассматривала узоры на потолке.

-Тебя!? И остаться одному на много-много дней? Никогда.

-Подумай сам. Дело ведь не в земле, дело в уважении. Если приеду я, твоя сестра, это докажет твое уважение королю Царства Земли. К тому же я хочу взять с собой Созина, пусть учится вести переговоры. Ну и наконец ты ведь не станешь отрицать, что у меня получится.

-Если бы результат был единственным, что меня интересует, я бы не задумываясь, послал тебя. Ты лучше всех. Ты пожалуй договоришься, что они нам доплачивать будут за освоение пустыни…

-Ну тогда позволь мне поехать.

-Я буду скучать.

-Это ведь всего-навсего пару недель.

-Хорошо, если ты так хочешь.

Царство Земли. Тронный зал.

…Это был самый разгар совещания. Король сидел на своем троне и уже час как не скрывал своего утомления затянувшимся спором…

-Генерал, вы преувеличиваете угрозу. Мы отправили претензии самому Хозяину Огня, и нам следует дождаться ответа, чтобы решать, что делать.

-А если ответа не будет? Он игнорирует нас, словно мы пустое место!

-Не надо драматизировать… Но даже если это и так я не собираюсь рисковать своими людьми, а тем более ввязываться в войну из-за куска пустыни.

В зал вошел, а можно сказать почти, что вбежал молодой человек из личной охраны короля.

-Прошу прощения, мой господин, это привез гонец только что, - с этими словами он протянул королю свиток пергамента.

-Вот видите генерал, Хозяин Огня пришлет к нам своих послов, чтобы договориться. Все даже лучше чем мы предполагали. Объявляю совещание закрытым.

В одном из коридоров генерала, который так ратовал за открытое противостояние магом Огня в пустыне, догнал его помощник.

-Мы потерпели неудачу, мой господин.

-Нет, пока нет. Я не допущу, чтобы эти переговоры состоялись. Выясните все, что сможете про то, когда они прибудут и какой дорогой поедут. Найдите людей, которые за деньги смогут помочь нам устранить их. Действуйте, я на вас рассчитываю.

К несчастью для себя уязвленный генерал даже не догадывался, кто именно будет в этом посольстве…

Огромный железный корабль причалил к берегу. Узкая бухта окруженная горами со всех сторон. И проход между горами, через который они должны были пройти… Созин не захотел ехать в паланкине, у него теперь был собственный единорог и он гарцевал на нем вдоль процессии. То удаляясь вперед, то возвращаясь назад в самый хвост. Как пастух, следящий за своим стадом… Может он остался жив только поэтому? Только потому, что отстал, когда с верху вдруг стали падать камни…

Боль, адская не переносимая, во всем теле. Камни падают, но не прямо на него. Ничего осколков тоже хватает, чтобы он упал и оказался погребен под завалом. Не сильно правда, он выбрался_. Мама!_ Мысль взорвала сознание, он бежит к ней, вернее туда где она должна быть_… НЕТ! Только не это! Мама, пожалуйста, ты жива_… Руками пытается разгрести завалившие её камни… Глупое безнадежное занятие. _Все кончено, все… Она мертва…_ Сознание покинуло его.

Тесная камера. Прямоугольная, узкая, как пенал. Три метра длиной, меньше метра шириной. Он мог упереться в обе стены руками одновременно.

Боль постепенно уходила, нет, не боль от потери, эта осталась… навсегда. Боль от ушибов, от сломанных ребер… сотрясения мозга…или просто сильного удара по голове. Созин не был силен в медицине и не мог определить. На её место приходила ярость, слепая, сжигающая изнутри… Его камера на одном уровне с палубой. Выше - начальники врага, большие шишки, один из них – генерал. Ниже – солдаты, наемники, простые исполнители… Те кто сбросил камни на его маму… Руки тех, кто был выше. Просто орудия. Но это ничего не меняет. Ярость не знает жалости, не внемлет голосу разума. Постепенно приходя в себя, юноша все сильнее чувствовал эту пустоту внутри, что осталась после смерти мамы, и ярость была тем самым содержанием, которым он смог её заполнить_. Пусть я умру. Но вы тоже умрете. Страшно…_

Мальчик прижал руки к стенам камеры. Это был их собственный корабль, из железа и стали. Созин знал его план наизусть, но сейчас ему план не требовался. _Говоришь билетик на свободу? Я ваш пропуск на дно морское, кретины._ Тепло постепенно растекалось по кораблю… Сначала не сильное, с каждой секундой оно все возрастало. Мальчик понимал, что он скорее всего не справиться, но сейчас ярость была его советчиком и помощником… А ярость плохой советчик. Но как это ни странно, она помогла…

Вскоре раздались крики… Кажется люди на корабле наконец поняли, что палуба накалена не от солнца. Созин старался направлять тепло вниз, но металл куда лучше воздуха отдает его… Крики стали оглушающими. Кто-то видимо проснулся оттого, что ему на голову капает расплавленный металл… Корабль стал похож на адский котел, если даже кому-то удавалось выбраться на палубу, до спасительного борта надо было идти ступая по плавящемуся железу. Единицы сумели выбраться … и прыгнуть за борт… в кипящую от раскаленного корабля воду…

Мальчик стоял посреди своей камеры, и не мог пошевелиться… последние силы уходили на то чтобы не подпустить тепло к себе… _Не смей падать! Тебе ещё разбираться с теми, кто наверху, с теми, кто по-настоящему виноват._ Созин сделал глубокий вдох.

Медитация всегда помогала ему спариться с трудными ситуациями. Ещё в год своего ученичества у Року он часто садился медитировать, когда тоска по дому одолевала слишком сильно. Вообще если подумать тот год дал ему много, очень много. Больше чем все предыдущие годы обучения. Но и плата была высока. _Я простил тебя дядя, я понимаю. Теперь понимаю, жестокость необходима, во время мира никак нельзя забывать о войне. Иначе она сама о себе напомнит._

Одному Агни известно сколько лет спустя.

Созин сидел в своей комнате, просто смотрел на огонь. Со стороны казалось, что он медитирует, но если бы его старый учитель видел его сейчас он бы понял, что это не так. Просто смотрит на огонь. Воспоминания… С самого раннего детства они преследуют его, добавляя с годами все новые и новые сюжеты для кошмаров. Раньше он боролся с ними, теперь перестал и странное дело он перестали ранить, не ушли, просто в какой-то момент душа закалилась или просто устала или привыкла… Не важно. Ничто из прошлого не трогает его, почти ничто. Только одно воспоминание… До сих пор страшной болью пронзает сознание. И это не воспоминание о матери. Там он отомстил…страшно.

А кому он мог отомстить за ЭТО? Созин смотрел на огонь. За все прошедшие годы он выработал это привычку: смотреть и думать. Думать о себе как о другом. Смотреть на собственную жизнь как на представление в театре. Судить о себе и своей жизни без эмоций… но только когда смотрел на пламя, словно оно вбирало его душу оставляя лишь разум, чистый и беспристрастный. Сегодня это особенно важно. Просто необходимо. Сегодня очередная годовщина смерти его отца…

Как это было? Как давно это было? Сколько бы ни прошло лет он навсегда запомнит даже самые мельчайшие подробности. Этот день никогда не сотрется из памяти. Эти любящие, грустные глаза, эти мягкие черты лица… Ничего от повелителя правящего самой могущественной державой. Эти его последние слова…

-Я твой отец, Созин... Прости меня, я слишком сильно люблю её... Прости…

Яд этой змеи убивает мгновенно, быстрое не заметное движение… и Хозяин Огня мертв.

_Всего пару секунд у меня был отец. Всего пару секунд. _

_Воистину мир полон сюрпризов. Почему он умер именно сегодня? Почему Року тоже умер в этот день, пусть и прошло столько лет? Это уже не важно, время исполнять задуманное, время которого ты ждал. Как это странно: он не желал смерти своего дяди, но мечтал избавиться от Аватара… Довольно! Почему члены королевской семьи так редко умирают своей смертью? Ми говорила: « Только одно Ваше слово Повелитель и он будет мертв. Одно слово…» Моё слово… «НЕТ». Коротко и ясно. И вот он умер сам. Ну что же месть это блюдо, которое подают холодным. Сейчас можно позволить себе траур… _

Завтра начнется война.


End file.
